Locating Kelsey
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: When Olivia discovers that she has a fifteen-year-old half-sister, sitting at a police station and refusing to say a word to anyone, she doesn't want to get involved. That is, until she sees her. Instinctively, she feels this awkward need to protect her and find out everything about the girl. But what she finds out... is far from comforting. (Takes place in Season 13)
1. All That She's Got

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Nick held the door open for Olivia as they continued to bicker about their current case.<p>

"What I don't understand is why she wouldn't come forward immediately after it happened? Why would she wait an entire week before going to the police?" Nick asked, causing Olivia to sigh heavily.

Training Detectives Amaro and Rollins had been a very difficult task for her, and it was moments like these, when she missed having Elliot around. "Nick, there are a lot of reasons why women don't go to the police immediately after they are attacked, from fears of retaliation by their attackers to fears of the medical exam at the hospital. There are too many to count. But the fact that this man is her husband, whom she has had a child with, makes it all the more complicated."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. They were going through a messy divorce and they were fighting over custody of their daughter. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that the woman would out of nowhere cry rape? ...A week later? ...Without any evidence?… And a week before their custody hearing?"

Olivia let out another frustrated sigh, "It gives for a motive, yes. But that doesn't mean she isn't telling the truth," she lectured. "Even though there's no direct evidence, we can't rule out what she's saying. We can't make a determination based on just those few facts."

"So, what you are saying is... It's just a coincidence that this rape allegation just came out smack-in-the-middle of their custody battle?"

"Nick, sometimes predators can take advantages of their situations too. That's what makes them predators. He probably knew that she'd be too afraid to go to the police right away. She claims that he kept stalking her afterward and threatening her, which could be the reason why she finally caved in and went to the police, which could've been his goal the entire time. That way, she looks like a liar and an unstable parent, deeming him the more responsible one to care for the child. Not to mention, the neighbors admitted to hearing shouting coming from their apartment on that same day. We can't just go making assumptions without all of the facts. And you can't use your personal life to cloud your better judgment."

"My personal life? So, just because I'm a husband with a kid that means my opinion has to automatically benefit the wife?"

"No, Nick, that's not what I'm saying—" Olivia tried to answer but Nick interrupted her.

"Based on the facts, the kid was there that night and didn't hear anything, right? Wouldn't you think the kid would've woken up if she heard her mother screaming?"

"At three years old? …Probably not," Olivia concluded.

* * *

><p>"Liv, can I talk to you in my office, please?" Captain Cragen said from the other side of the room.<p>

Olivia looked at Amaro strangely.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything," he said innocently.

Olivia nodded at Cragen and began walking towards his office before Fin said, "Have fun," in a flattened voice.

They all knew that getting called into his office wasn't a good thing. It was like they were all kids in school, being sent to the principal's office all over again. It never got better.

As soon as she closed the door, she attempted to get ahead of the problem, "Look, Captain. I know that Amaro and I are not exactly on the same page about the Bennet case, but we're really trying to work things out… In all honesty, it's getting a little difficult trying to train someone who's stuck in his own ways and I may have lost my patience a little bit, and for that I'm sorry."

"This isn't about Amaro, Liv," he answered as he stood up to close the door behind him.

Olivia looked at him strangely, "Then, what's this about?"

"I think you should have a seat," he answered as he gestured toward the chair and walked over to his own and sat down.

Olivia watched him with a look of curiosity and nervousness as he started to open a folder and pulled out a photo from it. He gently placed it in front of the detective and waited for her reaction, "Do you recognize this girl at all?"

Olivia appeared to be confused and glanced over the mug shot of a young girl with brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She handed it back over to Cragen, "No, I've never seen her before. Who is she?"

The captain took a deep breath before answering, "…It appears that she's your um," he coughed nervously before he continued, "…half-sister."

Olivia's face froze as she stared at her captain and then reached for the mug shot again, "I don't understand… No," she shook her head in disbelief, "I ran my DNA in the system a few years ago and only my brother was a match."

"Which is exactly how we found out about all of this. She was brought in by the police in Queens for shoplifting, but didn't give them her name or anything that could identify her at all, so… they had to run her DNA through the system and after they did just that, the only match they could find was to you and your brother."

"So…" Olivia tried to take this information in as best as she could, but honestly she didn't know how to feel. Instinctively, she went into detective-mode because she felt that it was the safest route at the moment, "Where are her parents? Why didn't she call them?"

"Honestly, we don't know where or even who they are, which is why they were so desperate that they ran her DNA in the system. She's still sitting at the station, refusing to give her name… The Queens police haven't pressed charges yet, but they agreed to if she refuses to comply. Which is why…"

"Why what?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"Why I thought to ask you if…"

"Captain," Olivia complained. "I don't even know the girl… What makes you think she'll tell me anything?"

"I guess I don't… But right now, it's the only option she's got."


	2. Hesitation

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Olivia sat in the parking lot of the Queen's police station, and she didn't even understand what she was doing there in the first place. She was silently debating on whether or not she should go in and attempt to talk to this girl, who apparently shared half of her blood.<p>

_If the teen wasn't talking to any of the police, then why would she want to talk to me?_ Olivia thought to herself. _I'm just as much of a stranger as they were, and being related just because of a rapist, wouldn't give her any initiative to talk to me._

_Did she even know about him?_

_Did she ever meet him?_

_Was she a product of a rape too? _

All of these questions and so many more were bouncing off in her mind ever since she found out about the kid, just less than an hour ago.

Sure, Olivia kept in touch with her brother, Simon, because she did feel some sort of a connection to him, but would she feel the same way toward this Jane Doe? And did she want to?

But it was curiosity, most of all, which allowed her to shut off the engine and get out of the car.

She was curious about this kid who was her half-sister.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked inside of the station and was greeted by an officer immediately, "Detective Olivia Benson, I presume?" the man asked as he held up his hand to shake Olivia's.<p>

"Yes," Olivia shook his hand.

"I'm Officer Alex Woo. I'm the one that picked your sister up at the 7-eleven."

"She's not my… I don't even know her," Olivia admits shamefully.

"That's okay. Neither do we. But we've had her in our cell for three days now and she hasn't said a word. The owner of the store agreed not to press charges, so she's not in trouble for that, but—"

"It's a 7-eleven…" Olivia mentions, "What could she have stolen that could've resulted in her going to juvie?"

"It was a sandwich."

Olivia gave him a straight face as if she was saying "Are you serious?"

"I know what you're thinking. But we couldn't just let her go. We could tell by the looks of her that she was hungry, which is why we were so concerned about who she was and where she was staying—"

"Understandably."

"But she refused to tell us anything or even say anything for that matter. She's been in that cell for a few days now and no matter who we sent in to talk to her, she wouldn't budge. We even threatened to send her to juvie, but even that didn't work obviously."

"Is she mute or death?" Olivia asked as if those were the only possible explanations.

"Neither. She nods her head, when we ask her if she has to go to the bathroom, but that's all she answers to. And the storeowner heard her yell "No" a few times when he tried to detain her. Which is why we lucked out when we found you. We understand that the situation is awkward for you, but we honestly just want to find out where she lives and make sure that it's a safe environment. I don't think I have to tell you that something is definitely off, since there hasn't been a missing person's report filed recently that matches her description."

"Um, I can try to talk to her but—"

"That's all we're asking for," Officer Woo clarified.

"Okay, so where is she?" Olivia asked as she scanned the station with her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Right this way," he said as he began walking. Olivia followed him farther inside until they reached a small cell, where the girl sat on the small cot with her knees bent up toward her chest and her head laid over them.<p>

The second the girl heard the sound of the key entering the latch, her head sprawled up immediately to look at the two officers.

"See, not deaf," Officer Woo told Olivia, who just nodded in response as she kept her gaze on the girl. Olivia was taking in all of her facial features and could see that there was a noticeable resemblance in them. It was strange, even to her, because she had never thought that she looked anything like her brother or her father. And because of that, it was always assumed she got her looks from her mom's side by everyone around her. But seeing the girl in front of her, with the same natural color hair, the same shape of her face, her eyes, and her mouth, frightened Olivia as well as intrigued her.

Sure, she had noticed these things in the photograph that Captain Cragen showed her, but she hadn't studied the photo too much to notice every detail of the girl's face.

_She hadn't wanted to either. _

_She wanted to come to the police station, get a name and address for the officers and leave._

_That was the plan._

_She was supposed to treat this like her job._

_Help, but not get too invested in any of it._

But she hadn't expected to see that the girl appeared to be so much younger in person than she did in the photograph. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen on paper. But the girl in front of her didn't look a day older than fourteen, which automatically got to the woman.

She silently wondered where the hell her family was that they couldn't even give her a decent meal or bother to report her missing.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Officer Woo offered as he closed the cell back up once Olivia walked all the way inside. The second Olivia turned around to watch the officer leave, she wanted to change her mind about talking to her.

Some strange part of her didn't want to get too close. She didn't want to know about any of this. But before she could say anything, the man was gone and she was alone with the kid.

She sucked in a breath and turned around to look at the girl who was now lying with her head back down on her knees. Her attention was turned completely away from the woman, as if she had no inclination to speak to her either.

"Hi," Olivia started awkwardly as she felt the sweat building up on her neck, something that had only happened when she was in life or death situations. The reaction was strange, even to Olivia, having never been nervous when talking to kids before. "I'm Olivia," she finished as she waited for the girl to respond, but the only movement the kid made was some fidgeting in her seat as she lifting her knees closer toward her body to hide her face.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked as she took a seat on the farther side of the small cot, not wanting to frighten the girl by sitting too close. Not surprisingly, she didn't get a response and Olivia felt the sweat getting even more unbearable, which caused her to grab her hair tie from around her wrist and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Do you know who I am?" she continued, hoping that she would get a yes or no answer, instead of complete silence but still nothing.

"No?" Olivia answered herself. "Well, the officers at this station called me in because they ran your DNA through the system. And it appears that I'm your," Olivia coughed nervously before continuing, "…half-sister."

After what felt like a lifetime to Olivia, but was in reality only a few seconds, the teen lifted her head and turned around to glance at the woman.

Olivia eyes lit up as she noticed the sudden interest appear the girl's face, "Well, it seems I've got your attention…"


	3. Intuition

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Olivia asked again, in hopes that her sister would actually answer her this time. But instead, she watched as the girl's lips clenched together tightly as if she was trying hard not to say anything. But in reality, she really wanted to. Her eyes were examining every inch of Olivia's face and the detective knew exactly what the girl was doing, but didn't interrupt her. <em>Hell, she was just as curious as she was. If that weren't the case, she would have never agreed to come visit her at a police station.<em> "Do you know why you were brought here?" Olivia questioned and she waited again for the teen to say something. And she technically did say something, but not the way Olivia had expected.

The girl turned her attention toward the metal bars that had closed them in and kept her focus on them, unwilling to meet Olivia's gaze any longer. It was clearly an avoidance technique, but Olivia knew better than to let that get to her. "Uhm, I get it. You know, why should you believe anything that I say? You don't even know me, right? …How do you know I'm not lying just to get you to tell me your name? That's probably what you're thinking right now... Am I close?"

The girl's attention was taken away from the metal bars and placed on the woman. But only for a second. And immediately afterwards, she uncomfortably shifted her gaze down onto the floor.

"Well, in case you're curious… we have the same father. Have you ever met him?" Olivia asked. She wasn't at all surprised when the girl yawned out of apparent boredom. "Okay…Probably not. I didn't think so anyway… What about your mother? I'm sure you've met your mother," she said jokingly. "Is that who you live with?" The woman kept her eyes focused on the teen in hopes for any information at this point. Anything to get the police to think she wasn't a mute "...You know, your mom's probably worried sick about you. If you tell me who she is I can call her for you. Is that something you'd like?"

"No," the girl snapped as she turns around and glared at the older woman fiercely.

"No what? No, that's not someone you live with? Or no, you don't want me to call her?" Olivia paused and waited for a response, but just received a shrug of the shoulders instead. "You know I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself."

"Who says I want your help?" the girl retorted.

"So let me get this straight… You want to stay here… forever? Is that it? …Because if you're not going to talk, that's exactly what's going to happen. Do you realize that? They can keep you here, _forever_," Olivia said with emphasis on the last word in order to scare the girl into saying something beneficial to either of them.

"It was a stupid sandwich, God! You people act like I shot the place up or something. I gave it right back and didn't even eat it."

_Not as beneficial as she thought. But we're making progress_, Olivia thought to herself.

"And they won't press charges against you… All you have to do is tell them your name and this could be all over."

"Why?"

"They want to make sure that you live in a stable environment and that someone is watching over you."

"I watch over me," the teen responded nonchalantly. "Why is it any of their business anyway?"

Olivia looked back at her in confusion and took a deep breath before she answered, "Generally, when someone commits a crime and gets caught, the police make it their business to investigate—"

"But I gave back the sandwich. I didn't even take a bite out of it. There wasn't any harm done. I just… It's so stupid to me," she shook her head

* * *

><p>"The law can be stupid sometimes," Olivia said awkwardly as she considered whether or not she sounded like the biggest hypocrite ever at the moment. "But no matter how stupid, we still need to follow them or else we…uh…"<p>

"End up locked in a cell," the girl finished.

"Exactly," she laughed. "And this isn't even a real cell. You actually have it made here, kid… which is exactly why I'm going to need to know where your mom is so that I can contact her and get you out of here before they send you down to central booking."

"What's that like? A real cell?" the teen asked, and the question caught Olivia off guard. She didn't actually think that a jail cell was a better option than her own home…

"Are you a…" the older woman paused as she tried to find the right words to ask this, but then realized that there weren't any. "When was the last time you were home with your mom?"

The girl scratched her head a little before she answered, "Not that long. A month maybe?"

"So where do you stay if you're not home?" The teen took a while to answer so Olivia took the initiative to continue her interrogation, if she'd even call it that, "Do you stay with other family members or…"

"I stay with friends most of the time," she interrupted.

"What about when you don't…stay with friends I mean. Where do you stay?" Olivia asked and waited for the answer, not even sure she wanted to hear it herself. But when nothing else came out of the teen's mouth, she knew that she was wrong to hope for silence.

"Can you write down your address for me?" Olivia questioned as she handed the teen a notepad to change the direction of the conversation.

"But…um, I still don't think that's a good idea," she practically mumbled with obvious uncertainty.

"Well, can you think of a better one that doesn't involve you staying here?"

"No, b—"

"Then, write down your address," Olivia asserted as she pushed the notepad back in the girl's direction.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you that this was a bad idea," the girl almost sang as she scribbled away at the paper and handed it back toward Olivia.

"Thank you…" Olivia said once she recognized the street name. She kept her eyes focused on the teen as she waited for a name.

"Kelsey," the teen answered with a sigh followed directly afterwards once she realized that Olivia was leaving.

"I'll be back to see you later," Olivia offered with a smile, which surprised both Kelsey and herself.

The girl nodded as Olivia walked out.

_I promised that I wouldn't get emotionally involved with this kid,_ she thought to herself. _So what the hell am I doing?_


	4. A Bad Feeling

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked up the porch steps of the house address. She hoped that her younger half-sister gave her the right one and she didn't come here for nothing. It looked average from the outside. <em>At least there's a car in the parking lot so someone is home<em>, she reasoned as she made her way over toward the door and rang the doorbell.

She moved away a little so that she wasn't standing too close to the door, letting out a deep breath as she waited.

A minute passed and no one answered. This time, the detective knocked hard three times while making sure to ring the doorbell again. She was getting anxious and didn't want Kelsey to have to sit in the police station for another night than she had to.

If she ran away because of some miniscule argument, Olivia wanted to get her back home. Or at least that's what the detective wanted to believe... That this wasn't as serious as she thought and that the teenager was simply exaggerating like most teens do at that age.

And again she waited to see if anyone would answer it.

The detective had to take in another deep breath before turning around to walk away. _There was no sound coming from the inside of the house so maybe nobody was home_, she figured. And just as she did that, she heard the door opening from behind her and immediately whipped her body around to notice a woman. The woman seemed to be in her late thirties with short auburn hair and around Olivia's exact height.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman asked in an obviously harsh tone.

Olivia didn't let it bother her though as she removed her badge from her jacket to show her. "Yes, hi. I'm Detective Benson from the—"

"Is this about Kelsey?" the woman asked with more than a hint of annoyance, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The detective had to stop and glance away from the woman, since her attitude was not something that she was expecting. The brunette stared back at her, "Yes, is she your daughter?"

"Yeah," the woman replied flatly.

"You do know that she's been sitting in a police station for days, right?"

"Nope," the woman sighed. "That girl doesn't tell me anything," she responded with even more of an attitude.

Olivia squinted her eyes at her, "You do know that when you don't see your child for over forty eight hours, it's wise to file a police report?"

"She does this all of the time. She leaves and comes back whenever she wants. I'm done trying to control her. She does what she wants to do regardless. I know she's not missing."

Olivia held her mouth slightly open and stared at the woman with a blank expression on her face for almost half a minute before she said something. "Your daughter. Is at the police station. By herself," Olivia voiced sternly, in hopes that the woman would wake up and get it.

"She'll be fine. Look, I know my daughter. And it serves her right to sit in there anyway. Maybe she'll get her act together and stop causing problems for everyone."

"Mrs…?"

"Wilson," the woman answered.

"Mrs. Wilson, do you know that failure to report your child for running away is considered parental neglect?"

"My daughter wasn't running away. She was with a friend and I already know which friend so you can't pin that on me," the woman argued.

Olivia glared at her angrily and flared her nostrils a bit but nodded her head once, "We'll see about that," she threatened before walking away.

* * *

><p>Kelsey stared at the detective, who had come back just an hour later. She didn't have to even ask to know exactly what had happened. Olivia's expression was blank, like she had no clue what to say to her.<p>

The teen thought she'd break the silence, "Told ya it was a waste. She doesn't care."

"I'm sure she does," Olivia tried to lie as the guard allowed her into the small cell where Kelsey had been.

"I'm sure you probably think that," Kelsey tried to joke and smile but even Olivia could notice her eyes well up a bit before she tried to draw her tears back by looking down at the floor. She changed the subject, "So what now? Where do I go?"

"To booking," the security guide piped in which caused Olivia to shoot him a deathly stare.

"Booking, what's that? Is that the real cell you were talking about?" the girl asked.

Olivia nodded awkwardly, "Yes, but—"

"Then fine. Whatever. It's cool," Kelsey tried to smile. "Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet new people in juvie," the girl tried to turn a negative into a positive.

Olivia scrunched up her face when she heard what Kelsey had said. The last thing she wanted was for her to go there. She knew how hard it was for kids, who went to juvie, to get out of that type of situation. It was a fact that most kids who ended up there committed more crimes later on in life… And forget about a high school degree.

"Uh… Yeah, I'm going...I'll be right back, Kelsey," Olivia said with a smile as she stood up and began to walk away. "Right back," she assured her as she walked toward the front desk.

* * *

><p>"Detective Benson," Officer Alex Woo starts. "Did you have any luck with the mother?"<p>

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Well yes, I found her but she doesn't want to come and get her. I've already briefed your captain about this…" Olivia paused.

"But?" Officer Woo questioned.

"She doesn't want to come and get her, she hasn't seen her for over a month, and doesn't think what she did was child neglect," Olivia shook her head.

"Well, we've had her detained for a few days and the mom didn't file a report. So I guess we will have to contact Child Protective Services to see what they want to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"It's up to them. We can contact them and see if they can find a placement for her sometime soon. They might just want to let her do her time and place her in a group home afterwards..."

Olivia seemed surprised at what she was being told, "So you're telling me that if there's no one who can take her in soon she will have to go to juvie…for stealing a sandwich?" Olivia questioned sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm telling you that if they can't find a placement for her _today_, then she will have to go to booking. I can't do anything about that. We've already had her here for too long. We can't hold her forever."

"Okay," Olivia rushed him. "Then what exactly would I have to do to be her placement?" the detective asked without even really thinking about it. It surprised her just as much as it surprised him but she wasn't going to allow for her sister to stay locked up in a jail for stealing a sandwich because her own mother was negligent.

This was her half-sister_. _

_And_ she was a kid.

Officer Alex Woo just stared at her as if she was crazy before answering, "Well, that's up to CPS… And maybe being her only other blood relative could be of some benefit to you… Have you ever even fostered a teenager before?" the officer questioned.

"Yes, I have," Olivia answered as she remembered fostering Calvin for a couple of weeks until he was taken from her. He was twelve and this girl couldn't be much older than him. But it wasn't like she didn't know how to take care of a kid. She was almost positive she could do this.

"I can have a CPS worker come here now and you can talk with him. Can't guarantee you anything," the officer warned.

"No, I understand," the brunette tried to assure him. "Thanks."

"Uhuh," the officer replied as he shook his head slightly when Olivia turned her back. She walked over and sat down on one of the chairs a little far off from the desk.

The detective let out a deep breath and tried to take in all that was going on.

_I can do this_, she thought to herself.


	5. What's Best

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Kelsey watched as Officer Woo came toward the cell she shared with an older woman, who appeared to be a prostitute by the look of her fishnet stockings, short dress and heavy makeup.<p>

_Great_, she thought to herself. _The hooker gets to leave before I do..._

"Kelsey Milstone," Officer Woo echoed.

_They're probably just moving me_, she rationalized. _They are really going to put me in juvie for this BS._

She stood up slowly, not fully wanting to avoid the inevitable. _Maybe I won't have to be there so long._

"You're being released," the man said.

Kelsey scrunched up her forehead and eyed the man suspiciously.

"Wait, what? You're letting me go?"

"Yup," he answered.

_He better not be joking_, she thought to herself.

"Really?" she questioned again.

"Yes. You're being signed out right now."

"My mom's here?" she whisper-asked as she followed Officer Woo. The revelation surprised even her. She didn't expect her mom to show up in a million years, least of all, to a jail and bail her out.

_There must have been a catch._

"No, not your mom."

"Huh?" Kelsey appeared even more confused than she had before. Her mother was her legal guardian. "CPS?"

"CPS arranged for your sister to be your temporary legal guardian. Your foster mom."

"What? Why?" Kelsey appeared agitated at what she was learning. She didn't know this woman. _Why would CPS just hand her over to her? What if she was crazy? What if she ended up locking her in a closet as soon as they got to whatever hole she lived in? _

_Something just didn't feel right._

"I don't know the specifics. That's something you will have to speak with your caseworker about. He's outside too."

Suddenly, that cold bench she had just been sitting on seemed like the best place to be.

"My caseworker? Why do I have a caseworker? Now, I'm a _case_. Not an actual person?"

* * *

><p>"Kelsey, hi!" a tall brown-haired guy with brown eyes walked over. He seemed pretty young, almost too young Kelsey thought. "I'm Jared. You're new caseworker. How are you?"<p>

"I'm in a jail," Kelsey answered in a sarcastic tone. "How do you think I am?" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the boy she saw in front of her.

"Ooookay," he mumbled. "Thank you, Officer Woo. I've got it from here."

_You don't have anything_, Kelsey wanted to respond.

"So, your sister, she's a really nice lady, am I right?" he tried to smile.

"I don't know her," Kelsey voiced flatly.

"No, I suppose not… BUT there will be plenty of time for that. The most important thing is she is willing to take you in and–"

"She can be a serial killer for all I know," Kelsey interrupted him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Detective Benson is no–"

"Detective?" Kelsey stopped him. "Oh, this is just great. You take me out of a jail and then place me with a freakin' cop."

"No," Jared corrected. "I placed you with your sister, who fortunately happens to be a cop. This is good news."

"For who?" Kelsey questioned with an astounded tone.

"It's only temporary. We are going to find another home for you. Don't worry."

"How temporary?"

"Could be a couple of days, two weeks, two months… I don't know. But I will find something else for you. But in the meantime, you–"

"Have to stay with her," she finished for him.

"Yup. Pretty much," he answered.

* * *

><p>Kelsey hadn't said much since she got out of the jail. She sat in Olivia's car and tried not to even breathe too loud. She wasn't sure how to react at all, now that she knew Olivia was a cop.<p>

She hated cops.

They made her nervous and she felt like she was always holding her breath whenever she passed one by or made eye contact with one.

And now, she was sitting in a car with an officer and going to her home. Kelsey completely forgot how to breathe.

Olivia found this behavior extremely strange. They had been talking a lot more yesterday. _So why was she all of a sudden so quiet?_

"You okay?" the older woman tried, while catching a few glimpses of Kelsey and staring back at the road.

"Mmhm," the teen mumbled her response, as she put her hands in her pocket and continued to avoid eye contact.

"You have barely spoken since you got out," Olivia pointed out her observation.

Kelsey shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I'm sorry I couldn't get your mom to come and get you. I didn't think she'd…" Olivia paused when she wasn't sure how to say 'refuse' in a more pleasant way.

"I knew she wouldn't come," Kelsey told her flatly. "Nothing to really be sorry for."

"But it still…" Olivia paused again.

"Sucks," Kelsey finished. "Yes, it does."

Kelsey thought about how to approach the question she'd been dying to ask since they left Jared's sight. She knew what she wanted her ideal answer to be, she just wasn't sure how Olivia would take it.

"You know…" the teen began.

"Yeah?" Olivia pressed. She wanted the girl to actually initiate a conversation between them. It wouldn't feel so one-sided anymore Olivia rationalized.

"You know, you don't have to take me home with you…"

Olivia squinted her eyes in confusion.

Kelsey tried to explain. "You can just say you did and drop me off at my friend's or something. This doesn't really have to be like this. I mean… I appreciate what you did, getting me out and all, but there's no reason to have to drag this on for weeks or anything. When Jared finds a placement for me, I can come to your place and it'll be like I was there the whole time…"

There was a long silence shared between them as Olivia drove. The truth was Olivia found it strange that Kelsey really came up with this plan to begin with, and she sounded almost positive that the older woman would agree to it.

And if it were anyone else, that person probably would.

But it was Olivia.

"Um…" the woman finally mumbled. "That's not really an option, Kels."

"Because you're a cop?" Kesley rationalized.

"No," Olivia admitted. "Because I'm your temporary guardian and… I don't think _that _is what's best for you right now."

Kelsey just sat there in disbelief after listening to what Olivia had just said.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ she wanted to ask her.

_How the hell would she know what's best?_

She was so angry but speechless at the same time. She could feel her blood begin to boil and her heart begin to race.

_What did this lady think she was doing?_

**To be continued…**


	6. Ray

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>I can't stay here<em>, Kelsey thought to herself as she followed Olivia up the street to her apartment.

_He wouldn't like it. _

_Why couldn't HE just convince my mom to come pick me up?_

_And what the hell was this lady doing? _

Kelsey kept repeating these questions in her mind over and over.

_This was his fault._

_He can't get upset about this._

She tried to shake the thoughts away. She wasn't there anymore. There was no point in dwelling on it.

"You live in an apartment?" Kelsey asked as soon as she reached the building that Olivia stopped in front of. She could hardly mask her confusion with the idea.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Olivia retorted. _This girl was homeless for over a month_… It didn't make sense to her that she was all of a sudden expecting something more.

"Nothing," Kelsey said. "I just didn't think… Well, you're a detective aren't you?" she implied.

Olivia laughed as she pushed opened the door and held it open for Kelsey. "But we live in New York. Plus, I live alone. How much room do I really need, ya know? … And I guess I never really saw the point in moving in a house, considering."

"I didn't know they let foster kids move into apartments," Kelsey admitted as she waited for her sister to get in.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" the older woman tried to joke. "My apartment is right up there. Fourth floor." She pointed toward the steps and urged Kelsey to come in. But Olivia noticed that the girl's eyes circled the perimeter before she moved an inch inside.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she tried to joke again, but she couldn't help but feel a little strange by her sister's actions.

"What?" Kelsey asked in her a confused tone. "No, I was just… nothing," she shook her head as she followed Olivia in.

The older woman squinted her eyes at the teen but chose not to let something so miniscule get to her. _Maybe she was thinking too much into it_, she tried to rationalize.

"Wait, let me get that," Olivia offered as she grabbed Kesley's shoulder lightly and pointed to the green duffel bag the teen had been carrying over her shoulder.

Kelsey allowed Olivia to help her and handed her the bag before making her way up the steps. "At least you don't have to go to the gym," she mentioned. "Climbing four flights of stairs everyday pretty much makes a workout."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Olivia smiled as she watched the girl go up.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat," the detective said as she pointed to either one of the sofas before going into her bedroom and placing the girl's bag on her bed and coming back out into the living room.<p>

She grabbed her hair tie from her wrist and began putting her hair up in a ponytail. "I was going to cook, but I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Um…" Kelsey said as she glanced around Olivia's place. "Whatever. Anything's fine."

_Maybe I should call him just to be safe,_ she thought to herself.

His words kept repeating in her mind:

"_Don't go anywhere where you know I can't find you. Get suspicious and I'll give you something to be suspicious of"_

_It wasn't her fault she was there. Maybe if she just got a chance to tell him that._

"Okay," Olivia nodded before walking over toward the kitchen and opening the freezer. "There's…" she paused when she realized there wasn't anything in it except for ice cream. She closed it and opened the fridge next.

_Milk, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise and cheese._

"There's nothing," she answered. "I'll have to go food shopping tomorrow. I was supposed to do that earlier today but I got sidetracked… That's fine," she shook her head. "Chinese take-out?"

"Sure," Kelsey answered skeptically.

Olivia opened the small draw in her kitchen and pulled out a menu. Afterward, she walked out towards the living room and handed it over to the teen. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kelsey said as she took the paper from her and glanced it over. "Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

Kelsey stuttered with her next words, "C-can I borrow your phone?"

"Um…" Olivia began, wondering exactly who the teen was going to call. _Should she even ask? Is that prying too much too soon?_ she wondered. "Sure," she answered as she pulled the phone out of her purse and handed it over to her.

_She was probably just calling one of her friends_, Olivia theorized. _There was nothing to be alarmed of._

"Here you go," she said.

"Thank you… Can you tell me where your bathroom is?"

"Yeah, straight ahead," Olivia said as she pointed to it and watched the girl walk in that direction with her phone. The woman was beginning to be thankful that her apartment was so small, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear whom Kelsey was calling and why.

* * *

><p>Kelsey walked inside of the bathroom, closed the door, and switched on the light. She approached the mirror and stared at her reflection for a long time. She looked just as tired as she felt.<p>

_Sleep deprivation?_ Maybe she was just being paranoid because of that. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to talk to him. She had to make sure they were _okay_…

The teen glanced down at the phone in her hands and began dialing his cell, before turning on the sink. She wasn't sure how well that would cloud her voice but she didn't want Olivia listening in. She had to try something.

The teen placed the phone up to her ear and walked over to the farthest edge of the bathroom.

_Breathe, Kelsey, breathe_, she tried to coach herself.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end began.

She froze.

"Hello?"

"Ray… it's me."

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah," the girl confirmed warily.

"Little girl… you have no idea how many problems you've caused your mother. She's looking at jail time. Do you know that?"

Kelsey squinted her eyes, "What? Jail? For what?"

"Because of you! You told the cops you haven't been home in a month! The hell did you think they were gonna do?" Ray asked her.

"I–" Kelsey fumbled with her words. "I didn't know they would try to put her in jail."

"Well, they are! I don't have to remind you what will happen if you say one word about me," Ray said threateningly. "What will happen to your mother? To you?"

"No," Kelsey shook her head as her level of fear increased drastically. She wanted to cry but she tried her best to keep herself from doing so. She didn't want him to hear her cry. He always took some sort of sick pleasure in it. "I can fix it, Ray. I'll tell them I made it up or something."

"You do that," Ray answered. "And just make sure you keep my name out of it. Don't you dare tell the police anything about me. GOT IT?"

"Okay," Kelsey answered submissively.

She could hear the man huff on the other side of the phone. "Where are you?"

Kelsey closed her eyes tightly.

_What should she say? She couldn't tell him she was living with a cop._

"I'm in a foster home. I can't leave," she answered the question she knew that he would ask next.

"You come and find me the second you can," he warned. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Kelsey. Please don't make me do this the hard way." His voice remained angry throughout.

She knew what he meant by the _hard way._

"Okay," she answered before hanging up the phone on him. She couldn't talk to him anymore. The tears were just welling up in her eyes, as she considered what other options she had.

_What was he going to do to her?_

_He sounded mad._

_Really mad._

_He wasn't rational._

_She shouldn't talk to him now._

_But would making him wait even longer make matters worse?_

She grabbed some toilet paper and brought it to her eyes to dry her tears away.

_There was no way he'd let her stay there_.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: I'd love to hear your theories on what's going to happen next. I'm not sure yet exactly but they might help me decide :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Kelsey flushed the toilet to make it seem as if she was actually using the bathroom. She grabbed some toilet paper and brought it up to her eyes to soak up the tears that had managed to escape.<p>

_She hated that he scared her so much._

_He shouldn't._

_She should hate him. _

_And she certainly shouldn't be doing anything he says._

**That she knew.**

But here she was still trying to figure out a way to make this all right for_ everyone_ involved. And there was only _one way_ to do that.

She splashed some water on her face but no amount of water in the world could get rid of the redness that consumed her eyes.

"Shit_,"_ she whispered when she got a better look at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and shook her head, opening up the detective's medicine cabinets in search for eye drops.

Olivia barely got much of Kelsey's conversation. She heard muffled sounds over the water running. The one thing she _did_ hear was Kelsey saying she was going to try to fix it and that she couldn't leave because she was in a foster home.

_What was she going to try to fix? _

_Where did she want to go?_

These were the two questions that consumed Olivia's mind.

When the detective heard the water shut off, she quickly ran back over toward the dining room and grabbed hold of the menu in an attempt to pretend she looking through it. The bathroom door opened just thereafter and Olivia's eyes went up.

It barely took five seconds for the detective to notice that Kelsey had just been crying.

_Who the hell was she just talking to? _the woman asked herself. She wanted so badly to ask the teen what was wrong but she didn't feel as if she could just yet._ This wasn't a rape victim that had just been assaulted_. She wasn't a victim at all as far as Olivia was knew.

_That she was used to. _

_That she could handle._

This was her sister that she just met. Her sister, who barely said more than ten words to her or even a full sentence for that matter. Olivia couldn't help but think that Kelsey would just withdraw completely if she pressured her too soon.

The woman had to be smart.

But she also had to say something. "Everything go okay?" Olivia asked Kelsey as she paid full attention to the teen's facial expressions and body language.

Kelsey fidgeted with her hands a little and pushed her hair back before responding. "Yea. Thanks," she said as she handed her phone to Olivia. But Kelsey wasn't stupid. She knew that her newly found sister was trying to get something out of her.

_She's cop,_ she rationalized. _Of course she would pry_.

The teen attempted to change her demeanor and appear more casual. "Is there anything good in there?" she questioned as she pointed to the menu in Olivia's hand.

_An avoidance technique_, Olivia thought to herself. _She wouldn't say anything even if I asked._

The woman smiled and handed the menu over to her, "It depends on what qualifies as _good_ to you? I usually go with the orange chicken and white rice. Here you go."

Kelsey took the menu and handed over Olivia's iPhone.

The girl glanced over the paper slowly as she considered what to say next. _Are my eyes still red? Maybe she'll just think I'm sick. …Why doesn't she live with anyone else?_ "So," Kelsey started as she walked over to the sofa and saw a photo of a man and a toddler. "Is this your husband?" _Shit, that was a stupid question_, Kelsey realized as soon as she said it. _If he was still her husband, then he'd live with her. I should have said 'ex-husband'._

The detective glanced at her phone from a blind spot near the kitchen. She didn't expect to recognize the number but she wanted to make sure Kelsey hadn't deleted it. "Who?" Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as she put the phone on the counter. She walked over toward the living room again to see whom Kesley was referring to. She noticed the picture frame in her sister's hand. "Oh. No," she smiled. "That's my brother, Simon and my niece. Well... Your brother and your niece too, I should say."

Kelsey examined the photo again, attempting to distinguish some sort of resemblance between them. She knew there was an obvious resemblance between her and Olivia, otherwise she wouldn't have believed her when the cop told her she was her sister. But he looked nothing like either of them. "Do you two have the same mom?" She questioned out of curiosity.

"Um...No," Olivia voiced a little more nervously. "Just the same birth father..." She paused before she considered asking the question that had been burning a hole through her mind since she discovered she had a little sister.

"Wow, I guess Robert got around huh?" Kelsey tried to joke.

But Olivia became silent when she heard what the girl had just said. _Who the hell is Robert?_ she thought to herself. _Did her mom tell her she had a different father?_

"Sorry," Kelsey said, when she realized she said something wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have joked about him. "I didn't realize you two were close. I shouldn't have said that without–"

"No," Olivia interjected. "That's not it," she shook her head slightly.

"Okay?" The teen continued as she waited for the woman to give her a more detailed explanation.

Olivia nodded understandably. "My father's name was Joseph...Joseph Hollister."

Kelsey squinted her eyes and the detective in confusion, "Soooo? ... We're not sisters, then?"

"No," Olivia corrected. "We are. DNA doesn't lie."

_And that she knew too well._

The teen had to think about what Olivia was saying to her for a few seconds. "So, what the hell?" she mumbled without much emotion. "Robert wasn't my dad?" she asked as she watched the detective carefully for her reaction. Kelsey spoke as if she were learning something new in school rather than a lie she had had lived with throughout her entire existence. Olivia couldn't help find this fascinating but yet strange.

She certainly felt more comfortable discussing it now. "Um, no," she shook her head.

"Hm," Kelsey pursed her lips and acted as if the revelation intrigued her. "Now I don't feel so bad for him leaving us," Kelsey showed a small smile. "I wasn't even his kid… That's cool," she finished as she took a seat on the couch nearest her.

Olivia wasn't even sure how to respond to Kelsey words. It took her a short while to ask her next question, "I take it you weren't close?" Olivia asked as she too sat down on the sofa.

Kelsey chuckled slightly. "If you call my mom and I being his personal and live punching bags for eight years, than yeah, we're close," she continued to smile.

Smiling or laughing was something Kelsey had done when she felt nervous or sad. Olivia was beginning to realize it was either one of the two. None of this would actually seem funny to anyone.

"It's okay though," Kelsey shook her head. "He decided to ditch us both for a new family when I was like eight or nine. I can't remember… Haven't seen the douchebag since. Oh well. Makes sense."

Olivia nodded. _Her father abused her._ That wasn't something the detective felt pleased with hearing at all, but it was obvious that Kelsey only felt comfortable with their conversation because they were talking casually. She couldn't ruin that even though the thought was beginning to piss her off. "Do you want something to drink?" Olivia asked as she began to stand up. "I have water and iced tea?"

"Um, water's fine," Kelsey answered as she watched Olivia walk toward the kitchen. "What about your dad? Were you two close? Did he even know about me?"

* * *

><p>There it was.<p>

The question Olivia had wanted so badly to avoid when she realized that her sister didn't even know _what he did or who he was_.

Sure, Olivia had her own questions but she was positive that Kelsey wouldn't even be able to answer them now. She hadn't wanted her to even find out about possibly being the product of a rape. It was something that had tormented Olivia her entire life, even though in the same token, it was what made her who she was today.

_Kelsey had apparently been through enough,_ Olivia realized. _Why put all of that in her head now?_

"That bad huh?" Kelsey smiled.

Olivia came back and handed her a glass of water and sat down on the same couch opposite the girl. She took a sip of her glass and shrugged her shoulders. "I never met him," she replied honestly. "He got my mom pregnant and… took off," she answered vaguely.

"That sounds like another douchebag," Kelsey answered as she tilted her head and glanced at the menu again for a few more seconds. Another question popped up in her mind that caused her to lift her gaze from the paper, "So why would you take me home with you if you didn't even know him? I'm confused," she admitted.

Olivia froze.

It was the same question she had asked herself.

In reality, she couldn't even understand why she would go to the police station to meet with her half-sister in the first place.

_Why did she feel such a connection with her?_

_With Simon?_

_How could she feel such a connection, when the only obvious connection was that their father raped her mother?_

"I guess…" she fumbled again. "I don't know. I've just… I've always been alone all my life–"

"What about your mother? Where's she?" Kelsey asked without even thinking.

"She passed," Olivia said softly as she took another sip of her water to keep her mind occupied. She hadn't wanted to cry but she could feel the tears wanting so badly to form in her eyes. She loved her mother despite all the pain she had managed to put her through. "Anyway," she continued, "…I just w-wanted to meet you. I wanted to get to know you," she answered honestly. "I can't explain it. I felt connected with you in some way as strange as it sounds," Olivia offered a small laugh.

"It does sound strange," Kelsey admitted and they both chuckled at her honesty.

"Have you decided what you wanted yet?" Olivia asked her in order to get her sister to let go of the whole family drama and order some food. The truth was she was starving and she was sure the teen was too. Neither of them had eaten.

"Yes, I'll have the orange chicken with white rice," Kelsey answered as she handed Olivia the menu.

"All of that contemplating just to get what I was already getting?" the woman questioned with a skeptical look and a smile.

"I was having trouble deciding," Kelsey answered casually and returned the smile.


	8. Working

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"Kelsey… Kesley… Kels…Kelsey," Olivia said the last one even louder in order to get the girl's attention. They were both in her bedroom since she decided to let the girl take her bed for the time being. She wasn't entirely sure how long Kelsey would be staying, and the detective hadn't wanted to purchase a bed if Kelsey might end up getting a placement after just two nights.<p>

The teen fluttered her eyes awake as she tried to see passed the blurry vision in front of her. "What the hell?" she murmured before she got a good look at the woman in front of her.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought to herself. _I have a half-sister_.

"Kelsey, I'm sorry to wake you up."

"Mhm," the teen answered before she yawned. It was obvious to Olivia that the girl was still tired and the woman felt bad for making her get out of bed so early.

"It's important that I get to work. They need me for something."

"Okay," Kelsey said as put her elbow on Olivia's pillow and her hand on her head. "What do you need from me?"

Olivia wasn't sure exactly how to put this. "Uh… You're going to have to come with me. I can't leave you here all by yourself."

"I'm not a kid," the teen said matter-of-factly. _She didn't need to be watched as if she were a child_. _What was this lady thinking?_

Olivia was beginning to realize that her sister wasn't exactly a morning person. "I'm not saying that you are–"

"Then, what are you saying?" Kelsey retorted crankily.

"Sweetheart, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone… Not this soon. I want to–"

"Be able to keep an eye on me," Kelsey attempted to finish the woman's sentence.

"And is that so bad?" Olivia tried to smile to lighten the mood. "And not only that, I figured we'd be able to pick up some stuff downtown while we were both there. It beats having to make two round trips. It shouldn't even be that long," Olivia attempted to convice.

Kelsey's expression softened and she scratched her head as if she were actually thinking about it. "How long is it going to take?" she asked.

"Not that long," Olivia lied with hopes that it really wouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey, everyone. Meet Kelsey. Kelsey, this is everyone," Olivia introduced.<p>

Amanda, Nick, Fin and Munch just stared at the two of them for a second, unsure of who the girl besides Olivia was.

"Hey," Nick said awkwardly. "Do you need to make a statement?" he asked her as Olivia took her coat from her and placed it on the coatrack.

"What?" Olivia made a face. "No, Nick," she interrupted as she shook her head. "She's my sister."

The woman realized that that still felt strange coming out of her mouth. She wondered if Kelsey felt just as strange hearing it.

_Was it too soon to call her that? _

_How else should she introduce her?_

"Hello," Amanda greeted the teen before looking back toward Oliva. "Well, someone _does_ need to make a statement. But she doesn't trust any of us. She'll only speak with you."

Olivia nodded as if she understood. "Do you blame her? …Where is she now?" the woman asked her.

"She's in the back," Amanda pointed to the back room. She brought herself closer to Olivia so that Kelsey couldn't hear. "I'm going to warn you, she looks pretty banged up."

Olivia let out a sigh. "Okay," she answered as she stared at Kelsey. "Kels, I'll be right back. You can take a seat at my desk. My laptop is right hear if you get bored," she pointed to the macbook on her desk.

"Hey!" Munch playfully yelled.

"That's messed up," Fin informed Liv, causing her to smile.

"I'll be back soon," Olivia repeated as she watched Kelsey take a seat at her desk. When the teen had her back turned, as Olivia mouthed, "Watch her" to the rest of the gang. Within seconds, she disappeared towards the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>As soon as Olivia got a good look at the blonde woman, her jaw dropped. The woman looked a lot worse than she had pictured. "Oh no, Christy. What happened?" she asked as she got closer and got a good look at the reddish and purple bruises on the side of her head and jawline. The blonde seemed to have had dry blood coming from the side of her head too.<p>

Olivia realized that the altercation must've _just_ happened.

"He did it again," Christy told her angrily.

"Justin?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, Justin," Christy answered as if the detective had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Who else would it be?"

The detective let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Christy. I have to ask these questions. Just bear with me, okay?"

The blonde breathed in and out but nodded with a bit of understanding. "I didn't think he would be this stupid. With everything that's been happening? The police interrogating him? The restraining order? …Why would he do this to me?"

Olivia shut her eyes and sat down on the seat opposite the woman. She opened them back up again, "…It happens. Some men, they… they feel even more in empowered when they think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. They know the risk of getting caught and feel… untouchable when nothing happens. He thinks he's stronger."

"He is stronger," Christy informed her.

"No," Olivia was quick to answer. "He thinks he can _control_ you. That only makes him stronger if _you_ believe it."

Olivia knew the answer to her next question before it even came out of her mouth but she still had to ask. "Did he use a condom?"

The woman sobbed loudly and Olivia grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it over. "Yes. He wasn't stupid this time."

"Okay," Olivia nodded as she watched the woman clean her nose. "We can still get you to a hospital. We don't know what me might find. If you fought him off."

"I tried," Christy answered honestly but couldn't help but sound as pathetic as she felt. Olivia knew that there was no way that this was her fault if the man was almost three times her size.

"It's not your fault," Olivia assured her.

"No? This happened twice," Christy reminded her in a stern voice. "I should've stopped him this time."

"No," the detective shook her head. "Men like this have a sick need to feel dominant. If you would've used more force, he could've done the same and thing's could've been a lot worse.

"Worse than they already are?" Christy asked sarcastically.

"I know that it seems like this is the worst than it can get, but I promise you that it's not. If you let him get away with this now, he'll have no reason to stop."

"I don't know what to do," the blonde cried as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay," Olivia informed her as if the woman didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"I already told you that he used a condom," Christy said as if it'd be completely useless. She hadn't wanted to waste any more time getting poked and prodded for no reason

"But you fought him right?"

The blonde nodded.

Olivia continued, "Do you think there's any chance you could've scratched him or bit him–"

"I scratched him," the woman quickly interrupted and suddenly felt some sense of relief as if she had finally done something right.

"Okay, good. We're going to get him this time, Christy. I promise."

The blonde let out a deep breath. "My daughter still doesn't know. What if he tells her something? What if he tells her I'm lying or trying to put him in jail or something?".

"You can't live in fear," Olivia told her in an even sterner voice. "That's exactly what your husband wants."

Christy stared at Olivia as she was beginning to contemplate the decision all over again. "Okay," she finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to make this like an actual episode of SVU too. This is the same storyline as discussed in chapter 1; and even though this chapter sounded a bit irrelevant, I promise you that it isn't. Things will tie together soon.**

**Any wild guesses on how that is?**


	9. Found

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour since Olivia left with Christy to the ER. Kelsey was forced to stay with the others at the office and she beginning to grow impatient.<p>

She could've met Ray and sorted everything out if Liv just came here by herself and left her at her apartment. It didn't help anything that the other cop kept eyeing her strangely.

"You kinda look like her," Fin pointed out when he realized that he had been staring at the teen for too long. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He was just realizing that she and Liv did resemble each other. He never met any one else related to her aside from Simon. And he honestly didn't like the guy all that much.

"Yeah, you do," Amanda agreed. "In the eyes, definitely."

But Kelsey didn't want to talk about that. "So what kinda cops are you. Are you guys homicide detectives or something?"

"Sometimes," Fin admitted, causing for him to get a glare from both Amanda and Nick. "Not all the time," he chose to add obviously too late, causing for the teen to smile.

"We're part of the special victims unit. We basically handle assaults and some cases that have to do with children and the elderly."

"What kind of assaults?" the young brunette asked out of curiosity.

Amanda's eyes darted towards Nick's. Fin put his gaze on his paper work in order to pretend he didn't hear the question.

Neither of them knew what to do.

If Olivia hadn't discussed it with her, than maybe they shouldn't.

"That's a good question," Amanda finally answered. "Why don't you ask your sister that when she gets back?" she attempted to suggest.

"Like she's ever coming back," the girl groaned as she began to realize all of the other things she could be doing right about now.

_This is ridiculous_, the teen thought to herself before standing up from Liv's desk and beginning to walk away.

"Uh," Nick began as he tried to remember the girl's name, "Kelsey."

"I'll be back," she answered as she kept walking out.

"Your sister told you to wait here," he felt the need to remind her in a persistent tone.

Kelsey turned her body around and stared at him with a flattened expression on her face. "Well, she's only been my sister for what? Like five minutes? And anyway, I'm just going outside for a few minutes. I need some air. It's too hot in here," she lied.

"You know what?" Nick said as he began to stand up. "I think I'll join you. I can use some fresh air too."

Kelsey made a face at him. _This guy is completely screwing things up for me_, she thought, but still she began to walk out of the building while Amaro followed.

* * *

><p><em>Now, what the hell am I supposed to do?<em> she wondered as she opened the door and walked outside. She didn't even bother holding the door open for Nick since she hadn't wanted him to follow her around like a stalker in the first place.

"Gee, thanks," Nick said as the door slammed right before him. He opened it again and watched as Kelsey walked even farther away from him.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted, causing for the girl to turn around.

"What!" she yelled back. She hated being followed around as if she were a small child. And she wasn't under arrest anymore so what was the big deal? She should be able to go down the street at least.

"Hey," he said calmly. "There's no need for that. I just don't wouldn't want Liv to tear my head off, which is exactly what she'd do if she came back and found you missing."

Kelsey's eyes darted in Nick's direction.

_But she wasn't looking at Nick._

"Can you just do me a favor and just stay put until she gets here? Please?"

The teen had become focused on the eyes of the man in the car just behind the detective. Moments later, Ray rolled his window back up so the girl could only see the black tint of the glass.

_Why is he following me?_

_How did he even know where to find me? _

_Did he track me through Olivia's phone?_

_He must've, but why?_

_This must mean that he didn't believe me when I told him I would meet him later._

Nick turned his head when he realized that Kelsey's eyes were directed elsewhere. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

There wasn't anything there.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Olivia said as she approached Kelsey from behind. "What's going on?" she asked the two of them, wondering exactly what they were doing outside instead of in the building.<p>

But Kelsey stayed frozen as if she hadn't even heard her, her eyes never moving from the car.

"Kelsey?" the woman repeated before turning her attention to the black Lincoln that the teen had been eyeing. She squinted her eyes as she tried to see through it but the tint was completely dark and it was impossible. "Did you see someone you know?" Olivia asked as _she_ slowly began walking toward the car out of curiosity. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the car start. And within seconds, it took off and raced down the street, leaving loud screeches in everyone's ears.

Liv's eyes grew wider and they met Nick's before she turned her attention toward her sister again. "Kelsey, who was that?" she asked with a serious expression on her face. Nick also seemed worried.

Kelsey's mouth remained shut. She felt as if her lips had been glued tight somehow and she couldn't open them. The level of her fear rising through every new thought she was beginning to have.

_He must've known this was a police station._

_That the two people with me were cops._

_What if he thought I talked?_

_What would he do to me?_ she wondered.

Liv quickly made her way over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Kelsey, who was that?" she asked again in a more assertive tone this time. She too had a strange feeling about the car and the frightened look on her sister's face worried her even more. "Kelsey," she said a little louder as she tried to get the teen to meet her gaze. "Kelsey," she repeated, sounding even more panicked with every second that went by and the teen said nothing.

Kelsey's eyes finally found Olivia's and she could see the worry in them. The girl knew that the woman only wanted to help but just being here was making things so much worse.

"I have to go," Kelsey said almost robotically as she tried to back away from her sister's grasp.

_Any second longer would be another second Ray would think I was spilling my guts to the police. _

_I can't risk it. _

_Maybe if I went back now and begged for his forgiveness, he would let this go. _

_Maybe he would believe me when I told him that I never said a word about him._

"No," Olivia said as she grabbed the girl's arm even tighter when she realized she was trying to get away. "Not right now," she shook her head again as began to push the teen toward the building.

**To be continued…**


	10. Played

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Kelsey decided a long time ago that she would never say anything about him. She had kept her mouth shut for this long, so she knew that Olivia wouldn't be able to get much out of her. She was strong enough to keep a secret.<p>

But the fear she felt when she saw the insane look on Ray's face still allowed her to be led into the building by Olivia.

The woman pushed her in and glanced around for an empty interrogation room. She already knew that Kelsey wouldn't feel comfortable saying anything if there were police surrounding her.

"Come on," she urged as she pulled the girl into one that looked empty and Amaro stood by. She opened the door and led Kelsey in and looked over to her partner. "Tell me you got the plate number," she whispered.

"I'm on it," he assured her before he walked away.

She let out a deep sigh of relief. Even if Kelsey refused to say anything, they'd get the info one way or another.

When Olivia made her way inside the room and closed the door, she saw Kelsey standing off at a far corner. She wasn't saying anything and was glancing down at the floor. It was as if she were deep in her own train of thought. Olivia knew that this wasn't good. The longer the teen spent convincing herself not to say anything, the harder it would be to get her to talk.

"Sweetie," she began, causing for the girl to glance up and meet her gaze. "Have a seat please," she offered as she gestured toward the chair in front of her.

Kelsey shook her head and stared at her a while before responding. "Olivia."

"Please?" the detective said again. This time she pulled her chair out and sat down first, hoping that her sister would do the same. She didn't like feeling so helpless, especially in regards to someone she was beginning to care deeply about.

Kelsey took a deep breath and sat down with obvious reluctance. "I don't want to talk about it," she answered honestly. "There isn't even anything to talk about."

"Then, you shouldn't have a problem telling me who that was," Olivia answered.

"He wouldn't like that," Kelsey responded quickly, too quickly according to her sister.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she tried to get the girl to look at her eyes. When she wouldn't, Olivia grabbed her hand, and the girl was forced to look at her.

"It's complicated," Kelsey responded simply.

"Kelsey," Olivia began, "…He was here. Did you tell him to meet you here? Is that who you were talking to yesterday?"

"No… and yes…" Kelsey answered. She put her hands to her face and it was obvious that she was beginning to get stressed out and then removed them. "Trust me. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me…" Olivia remained persistent, grabbing Kelsey's hand again.

"I can handle it," the girl answered. 'I've always have."

"Honey," Olivia said a little more seriously. "If you didn't know he was going to be here, that constitutes as stalking," the detective felt the need to inform her. "How do you know him?"

"You really shouldn't get involved in this. I can talk to him about it. I can make things right," the girl tried to assure the woman.

But something was still too sketchy to Olivia. Kelsey was acting and speaking as if she were being controlled and the detective didn't like it.

"Kelsey… I can run his license plate through the system or you can tell me who he is… Either way, we're going to find out."

"Why do you even care so much?" the teen asked in a calm tone while removing her hand from under Olivia's. "You don't even know me."

Olivia pressed her lips together as she attempted to figure out the right thing to say. "I'm responsible for you…" And when she figured that event that wasn't enough, she continued, "You're my sister… Believe it or not, that means something to me. I want to make sure… I want to make sure that you're not in any danger–"

"I'm not," Kelsey was quick to answer. "I've dealt with him before–"

"Then, tell me who he is," Olivia asked again.

"No," she shook her head. "Cops, going to see him, is only going to make things worse for me."

"I thought you weren't in any danger?" the woman retorted.

"I'm not. I'm… It's nothing, okay? Why can't you just drop it already?"

"I can't do that," the detective admitted while shaking her head. She tried to reach her hand out for the girl, but Kelsey quickly moved it away.

"You have no idea how much worse you're going to making all of this," she answered her in a harsh tone just before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then, help me understand… please?" Olivia pushed.

"I'm done talking," she answered, while lifting her knees up to her chair and wrapping her arms around them to burry her face.

"Kelsey," Olivia tried again.

"JUST GO AWAY!" she yelled as she kept her head down.

The detective hadn't wanted to stop trying but she already knew that if Kelsey hadn't wanted to talk, she wouldn't. That's how she found her, because she sat in a police station for 3 days without muttering a sound. She wasn't going to get anything out of her, not like this.

The woman sat up from her chair and looked helplessly at her sister. She hated that she was scared and couldn't open up to her about it and let her help. But she also knew that she had to go around her in order to get to the bottom of this. "Stay here, okay. Don't move," she said calmly before she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" Olivia asked Nick, who was staring at his computer.<p>

He pointed to the projector, which had the license plate of an 82-year-old Jeffrey Kim. "The plate belongs to a Jeffrey Kim. An older Chinese male, lives downtown, no prior arrests. He's completely clean."

Olivia squinted her eyes at the picture as she studied it.

"Who is he?" Nick asked her.

She sighed. "I didn't get anything out of her. She's too scared to say anything. But I have a really bad feeling about whoever he is."

Amanda looked up from her own computer screen. "You should," she answered before turning her laptop around to show Olivia and Nick. "Jeffrey Kim was found murdered in his apartment last year."

"Guess that rules him out as the driver," Munch added, causing for Amanda to shoot a glance at him.

"It says here," Amanda continued, "That neither the murder weapon nor the killer was found. It's still an open case."

"How much you wanna bet that was him you guys just let go five minutes ago?" Munch asked Nick and Olivia.

"You gotta push harder, Liv," Nick told her. "If this guy is following Kelsey then…" he stopped when he realized he shouldn't say what else was on his mind. But Olivia knew what he was implying. And she knew that he was right.

"Print this out," she said as she walked over to the printer and grabbed the picture of the old man.

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced outside the interrogation room in search for the rookie cop she left to keep an eye on the door. "Where the hell was he?" she asked herself before taking a deep breath and making her way into the interrogation room. But when she got the door open all the way, her heart sunk when she hadn't seen anyone inside anymore.<p>

She immediately backed away and got another cop's attention. "Have you seen a young girl… a teenager, about my size, walk out of here recently? It would have been less than ten minutes ago."

He nodded. "Yeah, she just left with officer Alvarez."

"What do you mean, she left with him? Where did he take her?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I assumed he was giving her a ride."

"What?" Olivia squinted her eyes. That didn't make any sense. "Shit!" she muttered before running towards the exit…


	11. Fear

**Chapter 11**

Kelsey sighed when she heard Olivia ordering some guy on the other side of the door to keep an eye on her and not to let her out of his sight until she got back.

She shook her head.

_She can't control me._

_Enough people get to that._

_She didn't know me._

_And she couldn't help, no matter what she thought._

_She would just make things worse._

_A lot worse._

_For me._

For my mom.

There was no way Kelsey could just forget what she knew Ray was capable of.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Kelsey smiled when she got back into the car, handing her mother's boyfriend one of the blue raspberry slurpees she got at the 7-Eleven. _

_He lost the bet._

_He said they wouldn't hit traffic, if he went his way and they were stuck for nearly an hour and a half._

_Kelsey won obviously._

_She finished handing him the slurpee, and he looked back at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that look," she smiled. "I told you to take Route 80."_

"_I let you win," he tried to confess._

"_Yeah right," Kelsey fake-laughed. "You wanted to get stuck in traffic?" she asked sarcastically as she took a swig of her slurpee._

"_Give me one good reason why I wouldn't have?" he smiled back. "Any guy I've ever known would pay to waste their gas for a chance to get stuck in a car with you."_

"_Okay," Kelsey said sarcastically. "Nice one. Where'd you hear that line from?"_

"_It's not a line," Ray said honestly as he put his slurpee in the cup holder and put his hand in between the girl's thighs. _

_A shiver went up her spine and it was obviously she felt a bit uncomfortable. "Your fingers are cold."_

_His smile widened, "Well, I'm sure we can find someplace to they can go to warm them up."_

_Kelsey closed her eyes and blushed. _

_This was never going to feel normal, she thought to herself._

_Luckily, his phone started ringing before she had a chance to say anything else. She let out a sigh of relief as he removed his fingers from between her legs and reached into his pocket for his phone._

"_One second," he said as he answered it._

"_Hello?"_

_His voice was raspy._

_The teen loved it when it sounded like that._

_She didn't even care that he was her mother's boyfriend. He didn't act the same way in front of her as he did with Monica. He was miserable with her. And she knew it._

"_Uhuh," he nodded._

_She deserved it anyway, Kelsey remembered. After all the shit she did to me? Let others do to me? She didn't give a damn about me. She didn't even pretend to._

_And that was why Kelsey didn't feel bad for having a relationship with Ray._

_Hell... Ray was nicer to her than anyone else had ever been._

_Kelsey saw him beginning to back out of the parking lot. She squinted her eyes and let out a breath. _

_He was going to meet up with someone. She shook her head. _

_Of course he was._

_He hung up the phone. "Who was that?" she asked casually._

"_No one, babe," he answered in his typical avoidant tone._

_She glanced back at the road. _

"_Then where are we going?" she decided to ask._

"_We're just going to make a quick stop. It's already on the way."_

"_I hate waiting in the car," the teen moaned and looked at Ray sadly._

"_Oh, now who's doing the puppy dog eyes?" he smiled._

* * *

><p>Olivia couldn't spot them. "God-damn-it!," she spat as she ran back into the building and towards the front desk. "I need to know where Officer Alvarez went? He has my sister. I just told him to watch her but Cortez told me he took her somewhere."<p>

The secretary stared at Olivia suspiciously. "Officer Alvarez?" she asked her again for clarification.

Olivia nodded her head in response. "Yes, he's new. He must be a rookie. I can't think of anyone else who would completely disobey a fellow officer's order without good reason," she answered with an apparent anger in her voice.

He wasn't going to last here, that was for sure.

The redheaded secretary typed the name in the system. "Nothing's coming up… How do you spell it?"

Olivia's forehead wrinkled as she stared at the woman. "A-L-V-A-R-E-Z. Exactly as it sounds..."

"Alvarez?" the secretary repeated in an obviously confused tone."Officer Alvarez left the station last year."

Olivia shook her head. "No, there's got to be another one. He's new. He has to be a rookie... one that just go hired in the past couple of weeks or so. I've never seen him before."

The secretary face straightened. "Detective, there isn't anyone new here. The last guy that got employed was over 3 months ago…"

Olivia's felt her entire body become numb and freeze in place. Her mouth dropped open before she turned her body around and tried to search for any sign of the detective or Kelsey.

"Oh my God," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Kelsey let out an exaggerated breath, when Ray finally pulled to the side of an empty street._

"_I told you I was going to make it up to you," Ray attempted to remind her in a flirtatious voice._

_Kelsey shook her head. She just didn't want to be there. She hated waiting in the car by herself._

"_I'll be right back," he said as he reached over and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back even though she was still mad about it._

_Kelsey watched as he got out of the car and began walking across the street._

_She was cold, she realized which caused her to turn on the heat in the car._

"_I hope we don't stay here long," she thought to herself as she moved her hands to turn on the heat. She cranked it up all the way and let out another breath._

_The girl reached for the slurpee again, and began to take another sip. She glanced down at Ray's slurpee that had melted mostly, since he barely drank any of it._

_She shook her head and smiled._

_Why did the thought of him make me happy? she thought to herself. She hoped that she wasn't becoming like her mom. Because the only time she'd ever seen a smile on Monica's face was when she had a guy standing right beside her._

_I'm going to hell, she thought._

_Glancing back up, she noticed Ray holding a gun towards someone in the black camry across from her. Her eyes immediately widened as she watched him begin to back away from it._

"_Ray!" she shouted before she could roll down the window. When she rolled it down again, she shouted the name even louder to get his attention. He could not really be doing this, she thought to herself. "RAY!"_

_Two shots fired before she could get another word out of her mouth. Kelsey jumped up from her seat almost instantly as she sat dumfounded, staring at the man who still his gun still pulled out and pointed towards the black car. All she could see now was the top of some guy's head laying on the window sill, and it wasn't moving._

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She couldn't move. _

_All she could do was watch as Ray began to move toward the car again…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued.<strong>_

**A/N: So we're learning more and more about Ray and Kelsey here. Let me know your thoughts, ideas, predictions. They help me out with writing so lay them on me :)**


	12. Pleading

**Chapter 12**

Olivia ran outside and eyed the perimeter again. "KELSEY!" she shouted, praying that she'd be lucky and actually get a response, instead of dealing with the reality which she was suddenly faced with. "KELSEY!" she yelled again, while the people passing by stared at her strangely. She quickly reached and pulled her phone out of her pocket to dial Nick's number.

"Hello?" Nick answered after the second ring.

"Nick, I need everyone on the look out for Kelsey. Someone just took her," she voiced nervously on the phone. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it were going to pop out of her chest. She was almost positive it would.

"What? What do you mean someone took Kelsey?" he asked, causing for Amanda and Fin's heads to shoot up.

She let out an exaggerated breath, "It was my fault," she answered. "There was this guy dressed up in a uniform and I thought he was a rookie so I told him to watch her. But it wasn't a rookie. It was a man impersonating one and now he's gone," she responded in a defeated tone, well on the verge of tears by now.

Nick could tell that the woman was distraught. "Okay, Liv, Just relax. We're on it. We're going to find her. What does he look like?"

She hoped that he was right. She had to believe him. "Tall, about 6 foot. Hispanic. He had on a former officer's uniform. The badge read P. Alvarez... Wait, wait a minute," she remembered something that could definitely help.

* * *

><p>Kelsey sat Raul's vehicle and tried not to show the fear that was so evident in her eyes. But the truth was she didn't know where he was taking her. But what she did know was that Raul was Ray's best friend and that he'd taken care of Ray's dirty work before.<p>

So when she saw Olivia talking to Raul outside of the interrogation room, the girl knew that there was no way the woman would actually be able to help her, no matter how badly she wanted to. These people were fearless. He showed that by standing right in the middle of the precinct.

She sat in the passenger seat and stared at the door, making sure that it was unlocked in case she actually did have no choice but to run.

He reached over toward the cup holder to grab something, but she flinched, assuming that he was going to strike her. He stared at her as if she was stupid and grabbed his phone.

He was definitely calling him, she knew.

A moment later, she heard his voice. "Hey papa, I got your girl."

"Which one?" she heard Ray ask on the other line.

"The kid. It took a while to get outta there since she was talking to the cops–"

"I wasn't," Kelsey was quick to defend in a loud enough voice so that Ray could hear. "Ray, I didn't say anything about you, I swear," she pleaded. "Please let me explain."

"Put her on the phone," Ray ordered.

Raul quickly moved the phone away from his ear and pressed it hard agains't the teen's as he drove. She grabbed it from him. "Ray, it's not what you think."

"You're in a police station when you told me you were staying in another foster home?" He voiced angrily. "You told me you would come find me as soon as you could. Remember that?"

"I know," she answered him. "But I really tried."

"What the hell did you tell them you little whore?" he interrupted again. "You told them I raped you? Is that it?"

"No," Kelsey cried. "I didn't tell them anything."

"Because I didn't rape you," he interrupted. "That's a fucking lie!"

"I know that!" she shouted back in tears. "I never said that! I had to be there because my sister works there. She made me go with her, Ray. That's who I've been staying with."

"What?" He voiced in confusion.

"She's my foster mom since Mom wouldn't come to get me at the station. They placed me with the detective and I had to go to work with her. I didn't even want to. Babe, this is not my fault," she continued to voice nervously.

Silence filled the line in between them.

This made her even more worried.

Ray was never this quiet.

"Ray, I swear I never said anything about you. Please believe me," she begged. She needed for him to at least say that he believed her. It couldn't be like this.

"I do," he answered simply. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine...Can you put Raul back on the phone now?"

She let out of a deep breath of relief before she handed him over the phone.

Raul snatched it from her and placed it over his ear.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Take care of it," he whispered into the phone.

**Authors note: if I get enough reviews, I'll update again today. I feel like no one is really reading this story...**


	13. Out of Sight

**Chapter 13**

The detective felt as if she had been losing her mind, when she first discovered what had just happened. It wasn't until a few moments later that she completely remembered about the chip she had thrown in the pocket of Kelsey's bag. At first, she thought she was being paranoid and worried about Kelsey finding it and blowing everything out of proportion, but the truth was she didn't know the girl all too well, and the woman did actually care about her.

What she did know was that Kelsey was used to disobeying authority figures and that she could survive on her own. The detective knew that there really wasn't anything stopping her from running away again. And that's why Olivia planted the chip in the girl's bag.

She didn't want to risk losing her sister just days after finding out about her.

And she couldn't just erase the frightened look on the teen's face last night from her mind.

Olivia still hadn't gotten a chance to figure out who Kelsey was talking to and why. She was beginning to regret not figuring it out as soon as she got to the station, instead of helping Christy and taking her to the hospital for a rape eval.

But the last thing she expected was to have to use the tracker so soon.

Olivia pulled up in front of the precinct after getting her car out of the garage to pick up Nick.

She watched as he got into the vehicle and closed the door. "It's a good thing you put that chip in her purse, otherwise we wouldn't know where to begin," Nick asserted.

"We still don't even know why he took her or who he even is ," Olivia responded as she glanced at her rearview and saw Fin and Amanda pull up behind her. "Follow me," she instructed in her walkie before pulling out onto the street and speeding down, while staring at her phone for the location and then back at the road again.

"Whoah, slow down, Liv," Nick said when he noticed two pedestrians, flinching slightly out of the way.

"I can't," she answered simply. "The bastard can chuck the bag at any minute, if he's feeling even a little paranoid."

Nick took in a breath before reaching into his pocket for his ringing cellphone and answering.

Olivia tried not to pay much attention to him or anything around her. She was five miles from Kelsey's location and she could tell by the map on her phone that they were still moving. At this rate, she felt as if she would never catch up to them.

Why would he take her?

"Damn it!" she yelled when she was forced to stop short at a red light and she noticed all of the traffic in front of her. Amanda and Fin almost hit her bumper from the sudden need to halt.

Nick hung up the phone and glanced back at his partner. "Liv, that was the Mara. She got a look at the security footage and–"

"What?" Olivia interrupted with obvious interest.

"There weren't any clear head shots of the guy but she said that your sister looked to have left willingly."

Olivia shook her head, "What? No."

"Liv," Nick tried to interject.

"What?' Olivia answered in a defiant tone.

"You have to accept the fact that she might know this guy. He probably didn't kidnap her."

Olivia's eyes widened as she stared at Nick. "She's a kid," she argued. "He stood in the middle of the precinct, impersonating a cop and–"

"I know that. But I just think there's more to the story. Between the guy outside and this guy. This girl could just be..." Nick stopped when he wasn't sure he should say what he really was thinking.

The light turned green but Olivia stared at him with a stunned expression. "This girl is my sister." She placed her foot on the gas pedal but not as hard this time. "If this isn't what I feel in my gut this is, Nick, I'll be the first to apologize. But… you didn't see the look on her face in that interrogation room. I'm not just going to let that go or forget about it."

Nick shook his head slightly. "I just want you to be prepared," he admitted.

* * *

><p>Kelsey rolled down her window for some air when she felt that the ride was lasting too long.<p>

"We're almost there," Raul answered as if it would be a relief to the teen, but she was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't anymore. Her eyes moved to the streets and she knew that she hadn't been to this part of town before.

Where was he taking her? Why did any of this look familiar to her? Was Ray somewhere else and Raul was just dropping her off to him?

Kelsey felt the car slowing down as Raul's foot began to move off of the gas pedal.

"Is Ray here?" Kelsey finally brought up the nerve to ask as she stared at him. She tried not to appear afraid physically but the shakiness in her voice was beginning to give her away. She could feel her heart beginning to throb and her body start to feel hot.

Raul didn't say anything at first, rather he kept driving until he came to a complete stop. Kelsey watched as his hand moved up in order to put the car into park. "Open the door," the man instructed as he first got out of the car.

Kelsey did as he asked but it wasn't until she got completely out of the car that she realized there wasn't a single being in sight. "Raul," she began, "Where's Ray?"

Raul began walking. "He's over here," he answered calmly.

Kelsey glanced at the belt of his cop uniform and noticed the gun strapped to it. Everything in her gut was telling her to run, but she knew that it could possibly be the stupidest and last thing she'd ever do, especially if he was actually taking her to Ray.

She started following him slowly. He was walking toward the forrest.

Again, Kelsey felt as if her heart was beginning to skip beats.

Why would Ray be there?

"Come on," he urged loudly, causing for the teen to pick up her pace as he led her to the tall trees.

As soon as they got much further in, Raul's snatched Kelsey's arm and gripped it tightly. Her eyes widened even more as she was forced to realize that what she was afraid would happen, might actually happen. "No!" She shouted as she attempted to remove herself from his grasp. "RAUL, LET ME GO!" She screamed, with the hopes that he would.

But his grip on her only tightened...


	14. No Turning Back

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Kelsey pushed her weight backwards in the opposite direction. She couldn't let him led her farther into the woods. "PLEASE!" she yelled. "RAUL, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"<p>

This only angered him even further and he wrapped both hands around her arms this time, practically picking her feet up from the ground just to show her that he could. "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you right here," he whispered angrily. "I swear to God, you stupid bitch. I'll take this gun and shove it down your fucking throat you little whore."

Tears filled the girl's eyes completely this time as she was forced to look the man into his frightening eyes. He wasn't joking. That she knew. "Raul, pleeease," she begged in a cracked voice. "I won't say anything, I sswwear," she stuttered.

He let her go and removed his weapon from his clip, bringing the gun to the side of her face next. She flinched her eyes from fear, assuming that he was really going to shoot her. He smiled before bringing his mouth to her ear, "Say one more fucking word. I dare you," he whispered in a haunting voice.

Kelsey opened her mouth to take in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Raul was now moving directly behind her. He dug his gun against her back. "Now move bitch," the man ordered.

The teen unwillingly made her feet move one foot after the other at first, slowly as she examined the view in front of her. There were only trees. And when he dug his gun harder into her back, she knew he wanted her to move faster.

And she did.

After what felt like a mile distance from the car to Kelsey, she heard Raul's voice again. "Stop."

Kelsey did and she knew by where they stopped, what this meant.

They weren't going to meet up with Ray.

They must've been in middle of the woods, and there still wasn't anything in sight.

She wanted to call out Raul's name again, but she was too afraid to. Kelsey let even more tears escape from her eyes and stream down her cheeks as she thought of him removing the gun from her back and blowing her brains out.

He removed the gun, but she refused to move.

She didn't want to see him actually do it. She'd rather him kill her from behind.

"Get on your knees," Raul instructed the girl.

_Would that make it easier for him to kill me?_ she wondered quickly.

_I wonder who would find my body? _she was beginning to ask herself.

_Would they even find it?_

Still, she dropped down to her knees and prayed that this would be as quick as possible. _Would I even feel it?_

She tried to stay as still as she could, so he wouldn't miss the shot. She took in another deep breath and attempted to accept her fate. But it wasn't until she heard the man pulling down his zipper that she opened her eyes again. She was beginning to realize, that there was no way he was going to make this easy.

"Now, this can be quick and painless or I can make it long and painful," Raul informed her as she dropped his pants. "It's up to you to decide..."

* * *

><p>Olivia raced toward the older red Honda accord, when she realized that the chip was definitely in it, since the location definitely matched up on her phone. There weren't any other vehicles or buildings near them. When she pulled up behind it, she made a quick stop and attempted to see.<p>

The widows were also tinted black.

"Nick," she said as she turned toward him.

Nick nodded, "Yep. Gotcha," he answered as he withdrew his gun from it's holster and she did the same.

Amanda and Fin pulled up behind them and also got out of their car, when they saw Olivia and Nick approaching the red vehicle. They stayed farther behind just in case.

Olivia felt her heart beginning to race again as she started to approach the driver's side door. She hated not being able to see who was in the car or what they were doing. From what she remembered, the man who took Kelsey had a gun.

_What if he was pointing it at her right now?_

She took a deep breath and reached to the door handle as soon as she got to it. She pointed the gun directly inside of the car, but when she opened it, all she saw were empty gray leather seats. She glanced over toward Nick and he pulled out Kelsey's bag from he passenger's side.

Olivia slapped her leg out of frustration and circled the perimeter with their eyes.

There was no one.

Not a soul in sight.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Olivia asked.

Amanda snapped a photo of the license plate with her phone and texted it to Munch for an ID. But they knew that the chances of getting one were slim to none. This man impersonated a police officer in the middle of a police station. There was no way that this license plate would link to his real identity.

"What do we do?" Nick asked his partner. "Your call?"

Fin and Amanda also stared at the woman.

Olivia tried to think.

_Why did they stop here? __s_he wondered as she eyed the woods in front of them.

But when they heard a girl's scream coming from the inside the trees, their eyes widened immediately. Olivia knew that it was Kelsey voice. So without thinking, she rushed in that direction.

Nick and the others tried to keep up with her.

They didn't hear the scream anymore so they had no idea if they were running in the right direction. After awhile, Olivia came to a stop and the others did too. They all tried to listen for any sound from the girl but not one of them heard a peep.

"We're going to have to split up. These woods are too big," Amanda told them. "Fin and I will go this way," she said as she pointed to the right. "You two go east."

Olivia nodded in agreement and chose not to waste any more time. A million things were going through her mind right about now. She felt in her gut that something wasn't right. _What if__ he was hurting her?_ With that thought, she picked up her pace.

"Liv," Nick asserted.

"Not now, Nick," Olivia answered as she kept moving.

"No," Nick said. "Listen," he instructed as they both stopped and opened their ears to any type of sound.

They could hear a man's voice.

It wasn't clear but it was close.

Nick thought about pulling out his walkie and telling the Fin and Amanda to go east but he was afraid it would make too much noise.

Both Olivia and Nick began walking southbound and it was apparent to both of them that they were getting closer and closer towards the voice. And they knew they were getting closer when they began to hear more sounds of the leaves ruffling.

* * *

><p>"Shut up! Don't be a little bitch! This isn't anything you didn't let him do to you a thousand other fucking times!" Raul said as he unbuttoned Kelsey's pants from behind and pulled her shorts down. He turned her body around and pulled them off of her, throwing them over his back. As soon as he did that, he ripped her white t-shirt open. His eyes seemed fully satisfied by her semi-exposed chest. They were how he pictured, he was beginning to realize.<p>

Without a second thought, he spread her legs open all the way with his knees and placed his hand in between them and on top of her white underwear. She squealed and flinched from fear and the feeling of him touching her. _This couldn't really be happening,_ she thought as he continued to run his fingers over her body.

She stared at the gun that layed beside her head but felt his body apply more pressure on top of hers. She'd be stupid to reach for it, she knew. Next, Raul attempted to grab her underwear to pull it off, but something stopped him.

"FREEZE!" Nick ordered when he finally got a look at what was going on. "GET OFF OF THE GIRL NOW!"

Olivia said nothing as she was forced to take in the picture. The terrified look on her sister's face, the almost completely naked man on top of her, and the tears streaming down Kelsey's eyes were all enough to make her stop thinking completely. She forced herself to maintain focus on Raul as she pointed the gun directly at this head. Olivia wanted to shoot him right then and there more than anything she'd ever wanted before.

Nick saw the crazy look on his partner's face and knew that he had to diffuse the situation and quickly. "Liv, don't! We got him! Put the gun down!"

Olivia shook her head and didn't remove her eyes from the man's face or her finger from the trigger.

_That wasn't good enough_ was all she could think.

"Liv!" Nick shouted at her, when he noticed her finger fidgeting on the trigger. "Liv!"

Raul saw the look on Olivia's face and he knew she was going to kill him. Instinctively, he reached for his gun that he had placed besides Kelsey's head.

And before anyone could do anything, someone's gun went off…


	15. Speak

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Liv stood in place with her gun in the air, almost motionless aside from a drop of sweat dripping down her cheek. Her eyes maintained their stance, fixated on Raul's body which was now laying directly on top of Kelsey.<p>

Kelsey screamed when she felt the pool of blood she was suddenly consumed in. It wasn't until Olivia heard it, that she finally snapped out of it and dropped her gun on the floor.

Nick and Amanda immediately ran over to pull Raul's clearly dead body off of the girl. Fin lowered his gun, that was still burning hot from the impact after shooting Raul in the back of the head. He breathed through his nose as he took in the scene.

Olivia instantly ran over to help Amaro and Rollins lift Raul and toss his corpse aside. It wasn't a pretty sight, she knew, but she also knew they had no other choice in the matter. She glanced over towards Kelsey and grabbed her shoulder to help her up. The teen did so quickly and couldn't help but fidget with all of the blood that covered her body. She was completely disgusted as she tried to push some of it off. She sobbed out loud which caused her sister to grab onto her arm, and then her head with both hands in order to pull her closer and force the teen to look her in the eye. "It's okay," she tried to soothe. "You're okay," she told her again.

Kelsey attempted to shake her head as if to tell Olivia that none of this could possibly be okay and none of it ever would. She couldn't utter a word from her mouth, but she was crying and her body was trembling more than ever. She tried to spread her lips apart as if to say something to the woman but absolutely nothing came out so she closed them again.

Olivia nodded her head and grabbed the girl's shoulders and brought her up against her body to keep her from shaking uncontrollably. She squeezed her tighter when she felt that the trembling didn't stop and was forced to stare at the scene again as Kelsey sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It had been almost ten minutes since everything happened. The detectives had already called the CSI unit and Internal Affairs as according to protocol. All they had to do now was wait.<p>

And Olivia hadn't left Kelsey's side for a single moment. The fifteen year old still hadn't muttered a word to any of them, and her sister could understand. She was still in shock and didn't know how to react. She first had to process what happened.

Kelsey sat in the backseat of Olivia's car with the door open and her legs hanging out but her feet were on the floor. Olivia finally knelt down in front of her. "Feeling better?" she tried to ask in a soft and nonthreatening tone as possible. Normally, the detective wouldn't have waited so long to speak to a victim, but she couldn't help it. This was_ her siste_r and she knew she wouldn't leave her side anytime soon. So regardless, Kelsey's safety wouldn't have been compromised no matter how long it took. Other victims had the option to walk away at anytime during the process. This girl didn't.

Kelsey looked back at Olivia and nodded unconvincingly.

Olivia could tell by the look on Nick's face at a glance, that she needed to get more out of her soon because IAB would be arriving any second. And that might just cause for the teen to shut down completely. That other guy was still on the loose and he could've been coming to meet them them there. Neither of them had any clue who the guy attacking her was, either.

"Can you tell me who he was?" Olivia asked her sister, hoping that she would finally feel safe enough to answer her if she started off with the easy questions.

Kelsey's lips didn't move which frustrated Olivia a bit. "Kelsey, honey," she said as she grabbed her sisters hand and held it in between her own two palms. She made the gesture as a reminder to ensure Kelsey that she was safe with her. "You need to tell me who he was," she pushed, when she felt as if no good could come from her sister keeping quiet anymore. She needed to go a different route by demanding the information from her. "Who was it?" she pushed again.

Olivia could see the fear in Kelsey's eyes when she finally got a good look at them. "Kels, I promise that I won't let anyone get hurt you. I don't care what you did or who it is or how many of them there are. I can protect you..." Olivia tilted her head when she could almost feel the girl wanting to give in. "But I need you to tell me the truth this time, about everthing. Okay? Can you do that?" she asked as if it were that simple.

_But __t wasn't._

_That Kelsey knew for a fact._

_It was never that simple with Ray._

Olivia could feel her sister beginning to struggle. "He'll kill me, Liv," Kelsey sobbed and tried to pull her hand away so she could wipe her tears, but Olivia wouldn't let her.

The woman just shook her head and held onto her sister's hand even tighter. "No, no he won't."

"You don't know that," Kelsey asserted. "He'll kill me _and_ he'll kill my mom. I can't. I can't tell you."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows after she repeated Kelsey's words in her mind. "Your mom?"

Kelsey sighed.

"...Kelsey, what does your mom have to do with this?" the detective continued.

The teen brought her eyes down to Olivia's hands and her mind checked out for a moment too long.

_Silence filled the air._

"Kelsey?" Olivia said in a more confrontational tone. "He knows your mom?"

The teen shook her head in defiance as more tears dripped down her cheek.

Olivia knew the answer now.

"We can protect her," the cop tried to persuade. "I can send a unit over to her right now."

Kelsey made an uncomfortable face. "No," she shook her head again. "That's not going to work. She's not going to believe me."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but then the realization finally dawned on her. She was suddenly beginning to put all of the pieces together.

There could only be one reason why Kelsey would remain so quiet all of this time, and that was if this guy held something over her. But it wasn't until she mentioned her mother that she finally understood. "Is it...Is it your mom's boyfriend? Is that who you're afraid of?

Kelsey's eyes met Olivia's and everything about her silence answered the woman's question for her. But Olivia needed to make sure. "Answer me," she demanded as she raised her voice slightly when she couldn't stand the silence anymore. This guy knew where Kelsey had lived, her family, where Olivia worked, everything. Olivia couldn't protect her sister at this rate and it was beginning to scare her, which in turn, made her emotional. She had no doubt that she was going to kill the guy, if Fin hadn't beaten her to the punch.

Automatically, Kelsey nodded her head yes to Olivia's question.

_Good_, Olivia thought to herself. "And the guy in the woods. What was his name?"

Kelsey breathed in through her nose quietly and considered her options.

"His name?" Olivia asked again with more emphasis.

"Raul," Kelsey spat the name angrily. "Raul Mendez," she finished.

The teen was beginning to hate what Olivia was making her do.

She knew that the woman cared… _for now._

But when she found out the whole truth, there was no telling what the detective would think of her.

And before Olivia could continue questioning her sister, she heard Tucker's car pulling up...


	16. Skeptical

**Chapter 16**

The detective watched as Tucker pulled his car up to Fin, Amanda and Rollins. She hadn't wanted to leave Kelsey alone after all of this but she knew better than to leave them to deal with something she felt like was so clearly her fault.

"Honey," Olivia looked at her sister. "I'm going to need you to stay here for a sec. There's something I have to deal with okay? Can you do that?" She asked her. There was no way Liv was going to allow Kelsey to get interrogated by Tucker right now. She knew how he handled his interrogations and she didn't want to put the girl through that so soon after the attack.

Kelsey nodded and Olivia patted her legs, so that the girl would put her feet back in the car, before she closed the back-seat door and walked over toward everyone else.

Tucker was already beginning to question them, the woman realized before she even reached the rest of the gang.

"Who took the shot?" Tucker from IAB asked the four of them with a pen and notepad in his hand, as he watched to see if Olivia made any nervous moves. "And what's the victim's name?"

I hate this man, she thought to herself.

"I did," Fin confessed. But Olivia already knew that Tucker wouldn't believe anyone's response before Fin even answered. He thought it was his job to be an ass. In his mind, SVU never really played by the books. "Nick told him to freeze and he reached for the gun. We thought it was going to shoot the girl."

"His name is Raul Mendez," Olivia added.

Tucker glanced over toward Olivia's car after he jotted the name down. "That girl?"

"Yes," Nick added.

"Who is she? Why were you guys in the middle of the woods to begin with?"

"She," Olivia began. "She's my sister. And we were here because the alleged victim impersonated a cop down at the staton and he kidnapped her. I was able to track her location using a tracker that I put in her bag."

Tucker seemed to have ignored her last two sentences and jumped back to Fin's statement. "So he reached for the gun?" The lieutenant asked as if he was just waiting for Fin to change his wording.

"Yes," Fin asserted.

"We all had our guns out. He was attacking the girl," Nick concluded. "She was screaming too."

"He reached for the gun?" He asked again with obvious sarcasm. "With everyone still pointing their own revolvers at him? Why would he do that?"

"He aimed it at her sister's head," Amanda answered. "Raul didn't see Fin or I coming from behind. He probably thought that he'd still have a chance to get out of there, if he used Kelsey as bait."

"We followed protocol," Fin answered.

"It was a good shoot, Tucker," Olivia tried to convince.

Tucker made an uncomfortable face. "Aside from the fact that the victim is your sister, I'm hearing that there's no gun powder residue on Fin's hands, and that red Honda Accord doesn't even belong to him, the victim's gun doesn't point to him either and this precinct has no problem with bending the truth."

"So what?" Nick said. "He stole the gun and the car before he tried to rape a fifteen year old girl. Now, you want to peg him out as a saint?"

"No," Tucker replied. "I'm trying to get to the truth. And right now, there isn't a whole lot matching up right now. The fact that you're hiding the kid away isn't helping your case a whole lot either."

"Look," Olivia tried to persuade, "...Kelsey's traumatized right now. She needs a little time to process everything."

"Like the same amount of time you gave Raul?" Tucker asked with obvious sarcasm.

Olivia glanced away from Tucker because she couldn't believe what he was saying. She stared back at him. "You can't really be this stupid?" She questioned next.

Amanda's face straightened when she heard Benson's question. "Liv," she tried to stop her.

Tucker maintained his seriousness as he spoke next. "The girl rides with me," he informed the woman, in order to get her to realize that she had no other choice anymore.

She shook her head no, "There's no way I'm leaving her."

He seemed surprised by the way Olivia chose to speak to him. "I'm afraid it's not up to you, detective. Your girl is the lead witness to Raul Mendez's murder and you'd be impeding the investigation by trying to stop it."

"I'm her temporary legal guardian, and she's a minor," Olivia answered as she stepped in even closer toward him. "It'd be illegal to question her without my presence," she argued. Olivia knew that she was pushing her luck here and this could obviously not go over well with Tucker, but her persistence wouldn't change. Kelsey needed someone on her side and Olivia couldn't help but think that Tucker was going to try to twist the situation as he always did. She also knew Kelsey had been through enough and was afraid of how Tucker would handle the situation. Attacking her or blaming her for the shooting was not going to bode over well with the detective.

"Fine," he answered when he realized that he had no other option.


	17. Taking Chances

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and for the reviews! They are always very helpful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Kelsey allowed Olivia to lead her into the interrogation room once they all got back into the precinct. Tucker made certain that both women weren't alone for not even a millisecond as a precaution. He kept his ears open and eyes on them during the entire car ride. The man didn't want to take any chances.<p>

He closed the door to the room and pulled out his seat before gesturing toward the two seats across the table from him so that the two women would sit. "Have a seat and we can get started," he said casually.

Olivia glared at him in disbelief. _Was he really going to do this in this way? _Kelsey had obviously been traumatized and he was there behaving as if she was perfectly fine to be questioned. It was as if she wasn't a child at all to him. The woman wanted to ask Tucker where his compassion was, but didn't to argue in front of her sister. For a split second, she considered getting Kelsey a lawyer, but she knew Kelsey didn't need one. She wasn't a suspect despite how Tucker was making her seem. Instead, the detective took in a deep breath and pulled out the seat for Kelsey. "Go ahead, Kels. Sit," she voiced softly.

Kelsey felt a chill go up her spine before she managed to take a seat on the chair. _It was cold_, she thought to herself. _They probably kept it this temperature on purpose, _she reasoned before staring back up at the man from IAB. Olivia decided to pull out her own seat and sit beside the teen, not caring that Tucker was probably thinking that she was sitting too close.

He did, but he shook the thought away before pulling out his tape recorder and placing it onto the desk in between them. Olivia gave him an Are-you-serious look, but he was too absorbed in his own notes to see it.

Kelsey stared at the black recorder and watched as he pressed the button to record.

"Alright," he began. "State your full name, please?"

The girl looked toward Olivia for a reason not even she could understand. She didn't feel comfortable there. She didn't want to trust the police. She didn't want to talk to this man.

"Don't look at her," Tucker instructed. "You know your full name correct?"

Olivia pressed her lips together from the aggravation she was beginning to feel.

Kelsey swallowed hard. "...Kelsey Milstone."

"Kelsey, what's your relationship to the deceased?"

_The deceased,_ Kelsey repeated in her mind. It sounded so strange to hear someone be called that, let alone someone she had just been with less than an hour ago.

"I don't… I don't have one."

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows at her response. "You left the precinct with him, yes?"

She nodded uncomfortably.

"You normally leave and get in cars with random strangers?" he asked accusingly.

Kelsey kept her mouth closed. She was really beginning to hate the way this cop was treating her.

_She didn't have to say anything to him._

_He couldn't make her._

"Let me rephrase the question. How do you know him? How do you know Raul?"

Kelsey could feel the tenseness in her sister's body and she suddenly felt that she couldn't trust this man.

She remained silent.

"Detective?" he looked over toward Olivia. "Maybe you should remind your sister that it's in her best interest to answer my questions."

Olivia sighed. "Yeahhh," she voiced with a hint of sarcasm. "Tucker, a minute, please?" she said as she gestured toward the door.

He pursed his lips before getting up from his seat and following the woman outside. She closed the door and looked out at Kelsey in the one-way-mirror.

* * *

><p>"She's not going to tell you anything," the woman pointed out to him.<p>

"Because you instructed her not to?" Tucker asked out of curiosity.

She scrunched up her forehead in confusion. "No, because you're treating her like a criminal when she's not. And you've been with us the entire time. How would I have been able to instruct her to do anything without you knowing?"

"She knows him," Tucker felt the need to remind the cop. "She's lying. Why would she be lying if she had nothing to hide? Have you thought about that one? Huh, detective?"

"I don't doubt that she knows him," Olivia answered harshly. "But she's not going to say anything with you in the room. You know what... Let me ask the questions," the woman suggested.

Tucker looked back at her as if she were truly insane.

"I'll get her to open up to me," she tried to assure him but more so she tried to assure herself. "You can stand right here and listen in," she pointed at the mirror.

He shook his head no.

"Tucker, she isn't going to speak to you," Olivia practically yelled at him in order to make him understand at least that much. "She's closing up in there. Can't you see that?" Olivia could tell that he wasn't warming up to the idea at all. "Look, I will get her talking. Please, give me a chance before you decide to go back in there and get nowhere. Trust me, I can get her to tell me all you need to know. Please..."

And as much as Tucker wanted to decline Olivia's offer, he was too smart to take the chance of getting nowhere today. "The recorder stays on," he told her in a tone that left no room for argument.

Olivia nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kels," Olivia said for the third time. "You need to tell me how you know Raul," she pressed. "None of this is going to go away," she attempted to remind her.<p>

Kelsey stared at her sister and she couldn't help but wonder who's side she was on now. _Was she trying to help her__? __Or was she just trying to close the case? _The teen knew that she had complicated the woman's life by all of this. There was no way she would bring her back home after all of the trouble that she had caused. _So w__here would she go? Back to her moms? With Ray? _

"It doesn't matter what I say, right?" she asked her honestly.

Olivia seemed surprised by Kelsey's response. "What do you mean by that?" she asked her.

Kelsey shook her head as if she just expected the woman to understand. "All I've done is cause problems for you, for the people you work with..." she reminded the detective. "You're just going to take me back there, to the other station…. and I'm still going to have to deal with all of this on my own," she admitted. "If I say anything, he'll still find out and–"

"Wait," Olivia interrupted. "Wait a minute," she held her hand up to keep the girl from continuing. "Kelsey, nothing has changed. I don't blame you for any of this," she shook her head. "Sweetie, this wasn't your fault."

"But it was," the teen gave in. "That's what you don't understand. It _was_ my fault."

"No," Olivia voiced sternly as she grabbed her sister's hand. "Nothing you did in the past makes what happened to you today, okay."

Kelsey tried to pull her hand back and resist but Olivia didn't let her.

"No matter how bad or how stupid what you did in the past is, nothing excuses it. You didn't deserve this…You hear me?" Olivia tried. She hated that her sister didn't fully trust her and assumed that she would just leave her for someone else to deal with after all was said and done.

Kelsey had real tears in her eyes now. She wanted to believe her sister but didn't want to put herself in the same position as before. She believed Ray and look where that got her…

"If I tell on him, he'll–"

"Have a hard time getting through me," Liv attempted to finish her sentence and give her some sense of relief. "All you have to do is tell me the truth and don't leave anything out. I promise I'll protect you. Do you think you can do that?"

Kelsey gulped loudly as she thought about what her sister was asking her to do.

"Kels?" Olivia tried again.

The teen finally nodded softly in agreement.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Question... Do you guys want to read the rest of the interrogation or should I skip it? Let me know.**


	18. Interrogation

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Kelsey wanted Olivia to help her. She really did. But the realization dawned on her that Tucker really didn't leave. He didn't seem like the person to just let them be.<p>

She stared out at the mirror and she knew exactly what this was. "He's watching us. Isn't he?" the teen questioned with an obvious hint of apprehension in her voice as she looked from the mirror to the woman sitting in front of her.

Olivia stared Kelsey in the eye. She wanted to badly to say no from fear that her sister would retract from her agreement to speak to her, but the detective hadn't wanted to lie when she was so close at gaining Kelsey's trust. She opened her mouth as she considered how exactly to handle this and which approach she should take. "...Yes," she finally answered, hoping that the teen would prefer the truth. Olivia knew that she wasn't stupid. "Sweety, but that doesn't change anything."

Kelsey shook her head, "How does that not change anything? It changes everything," the girl stood up from her seat and began walking toward the corner of the room in an attempt to distance herself from the woman. "I can't even believe you," Kelsey admitted before crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to shake her head.

Olivia stood up. "Kelsey, I know what you're thinking–"

"I doubt it," the teen interrupted harshly.

"Wait a second, here," the detective tried to stop the girl's train of thought. "_None_ of this changes what I said to you earlier, okay? Tucker–"

"You're using me," Kelsey interrupted her again she said with a look of disgust.

"No," Olivia protested. "That's not what I'm doing," she tried to assure her little sister. "I still want to keep you safe. That's why I'm here. Tucker has to listen in, because you're the only witness to the shooting that isn't a cop in this precinct. He..." Olivia sighed before continuing as she walked over closer to her sister until she was standing right beside her. She needed to explain the situation in order to make Kelsey understand better. "...He's from IAB. They have to do a thorough investigation anytime they're under suspicion of police misconduct. He just wants to know everything that really happened today in the woods. He needs to do his job and there's nothing I can say that will make him go away. But I'm not using you, Kelsey. Please don't think that. I do want to protect you. I really do. But it's… it's getting really hard to do that when you're not willing to tell me what's going on."

Kelsey stared at the mirror again and leaned her back against the wall. She hated that he would be there.

Olivia could feel how uncomfortable the idea of Tucker, listening in on them, was to the teen. The girl's eyes hadn't wanted to leave the mirror.

"Just pretend he's not there," the detective instructed. "It's just us. You and me, okay?" Olivia tried to ask. She still wanted Kelsey to feel like she was in charge and had and option in all of this, especially after what just happened. But if worse came to worse, Olivia knew that she was going to make her sister spill, regardless of whether or not Tucker was there.

Kelsey sighed heavily and stared at Liv for a while before finally giving in. "Raul," she started in a raspy voice "...Raul is Ray's friend."

_They got a name_, Olivia rationalized. _They were finally getting somewhere_. "Okay," Olivia nodded and offered her sister a soft smile to let her know that she was proud of her for trying. "So who's Ray?" Olivia continued to question, making sure that she hadn't taken her eyes off of Kelsey's.

Kelsey took in a deep breath and let it out. _This would definitely be the worst part,_ she thought to herself. "My… my mom's boyfriend."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Olivia nodded again. "Was that who was in the black car that sped away earlier? Was it Ray?"<p>

Kelsey moved her head up and down slightly. "Liv, he knows where I am," she voiced nervously.

"It's okay," Olivia reassured her. "I promise that we're not going to let him hurt you. He won't get in."

"Raul got in," the teen felt the need to point out.

"We didn't know about him, Kels. That's why we need you to talk now," Olivia continued. "So ...how did you get in his car?" Olivia asked next. She needed to keep the questions going while her sister was willing to answer them.

Kelsey hadn't wanted to admit the truth. The truth bothered her. But she was scared. She was afraid of what Ray would do if she spoke and she was afraid of what Ray would do if she didn't go with Raul. "I was scared… And I saw his gun."

Olivia understood. "What happened when you got in his car?"

"Nothing… he drove," Kelsey changed her answer. "He called Ray and told him that I was with in the car with him. I tried to Ray the truth. I told him that I never said anything about him to the police… that I was just here because you worked here, and I had no choice. I guess... he didn't believe me," she finished as she thought about how stupid she was for thinking she'd really be okay if she got in Raul's car. "I thought he was just going to take me to him. That's what he told me."

"But he didn't. He took you to the woods?" Olivia asked for clarification. She had to get as much information out of her for Tucker. She didn't want him barging in at any moment and taking control of the interview.

"I didn't know what would happen…" Kelsey began with tears in her eyes. "I mean, after he pulled up to the middle of nowhere, I knew he was going to kill me. But–" she paused as she began recounting the memory in her mind. For a brief few seconds, Kelsey felt as if she were experiencing it all over again.

"Kelsey," Olivia said softly as she reached for her sister's arm and touched it gently in order to get the teen to come from the visions in her mind.

She did and turned her attention to Olivia. "...I thought it'd be stupid to try to run. He– he told me not to scream," the teen tried to defend. "No one else would be able to hear me anyway. I just thought– I don't know what I thought," Kelsey continued to sobb.

"You don't have to explain that," the detective tried to assure her. "You were scared and he had a gun. No one expected you to fight him off. That's _not_ your fault," she continued.

Kelsey remained silent but it was clear to Olivia that the girl didn't feel the same way. Though Olivia knew that there'd be plenty of time to convince her otherwise; right now, she wanted to get Kelsey out of this room, and the only way she was going to be able to do that was if they got through with this interview.

"Did he hurt you?" the woman asked her next.

Kelsey shook her head, "No, not really."

"Kelsey, you were screaming," the woman tried to remind her.

"Because I was scared," the teen added. She couldn't help but become frustrated that Olivia wasn't getting it. It was as if she was upset that she had to explain it to her because she wasn't there. "...When we got out of the car, he grabbed me by my arm really hard and he pushed his gun into my back. He kept pushing it harder and harder so that I would walk faster," Kelsey practically yelled at her. "I tried to explain to him what was happening. That none of it was my fault. That I didn't even want to be there, but he just thought they were all lies! Then..." Kelsey paused as she was forced to bring up the rest. "He told me to shut up or he'd kill me right there. He called me a little whore and kept pushing me with his gun on my back. I couldn't say anything," Kelsey tried to convince her.

"I know," Olivia said. "I believe you," she continued as she placed her hand on her sister's arm.

Kelsey swallowed hard. "We walked for another minute and he finally told me to stop. Ray wasn't there and I could almost feel Raul's gun lifting off of my back and being pointed to my head. I thought he was just going to shoot me and leave me there. But he didn't..."

Olivia waited patiently for her sister to finish. It was obvious to her what was coming next and she wasn't too sure she was fully prepared for it. Every day at work, she'd hear about sexual assault on women but the fact that the words were coming from Kelsey this time really struck at Olivia's core. Even then, she tried to put on a brave face even though the tears in her own eyes were disagreeing with her.

"Instead," Kelsey continued. "I heard him pull down his zipper. I realized what he was going to do but it was too late. Raul said, N_ow this can be quick and painless or it can be long and painful. That it was up to me to decide_… I tried not to move. I thought I was going to die either way, right?" Kelsey tried to give a small laugh. "If it wasn't Raul, it would've been Ray. It must've been Ray who told him to do it in the car. And since Ray's killed before… I didn't want to take my chances with him. At least if I gave in then with Raul, I wouldn't have had to live any longer and wonder what Ray would do to me. It would've been over."

"What do you mean Ray's killed before?" Olivia asked next.

**To be continued...**


	19. Acceptance

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>"Okay," Olivia began the second she walked back into the squad room after leaving Kelsey in a holding cell for the time being. She grabbed the paper she printed out with Kelsey's mom's address and started typing in the address on her phone. When she finished, she turned her attention toward the squad to brief them. "This guy goes by the name Ray Vasquez though most likely that's not even his real name since Kelsey couldn't identify him in any of the photos of the Ray Vasquez's living in the tri-state area. And if he's anything like his friend, Raul, it's probably a false identity anyway. That, along with the fact that he has committed one murder that we know of in the past few months, means that he's incredibly dangerous and most likely armed. Depending on his last point of contact with Raul, he could have already figured out what happened to Raul and is on the run as we speak... Which is why we shouldn't waste anymore time on this. His description is around 5'6, dark brown and short hair, around 160 pounds, tan skin and brown eyes. More precisely, he has a healed scar of a line on the right side of his face. Kelsey's sitting down with the sketch artist right now so that we can try to get a more distinct picture."<p>

Tucker grabbed the paper from her hands and took out his own phone to put in the directions. "Alright, thanks. We'll take care of this. You should go be with your sister, detective."

"Uh, no," Olivia challenged him, "I'm going over there to with you guys."

"No, you're not. You're too close to the case. Everyone else can go accept for you."

"This man is a rapist and a murder," the woman felt the need to mention. "He also preyed on a little girl who–"

"Who you're obviously too close to," Tucker pointed out. "It's a conflict. The last thing I need is another cop taking their anger out on another victim."

"He's not a victim," Liv said angrily.

"No, he's not. But that's not how the press will see it. Another person who's not a cop gets murdered by another detective from the svu precinct and the press will eat the story up. That's not going to happen on my watch."

Olivia shook her head. "This isn't your case."

Captain Cragen's voice was suddenly heard, "Yes, it is. IAB is handling the investigation from here on out."

"Captain," Olivia tried to protest.

"I'm sorry, Liv. He's right. We're already going to be under fire for Raul's murder. We don't need to give them any more reasons to add more fuel."

"Thank you," Tucker answered and looked over at his partner, giving him the cue that it was time to go.

Olivia clearly seemed frustrated with the way things were going. She preferred to be the one on scene.

This was _her_ case.

But she couldn't go against her captain's orders to her dismay. She was angry and decided to glare at him anyway, letting him know that she was far from okay with all of this.

"Go be with your sister, Liv. She needs you right now," Cragen offered.

Olivia shook her head.

"I wasn't suggesting it," the man voiced sternly. "They have it covered. We're going to get this bastard. But until then…"

Olivia let out a sigh and walked out of the room. She hated not being able to do anything. Olivia knew that they were all right, but she couldn't help but feel the increasing rage inside of her. This was about _her sister_... Her sister, who almost died on account of this man. She couldn't help but really want Ray dead after everything he had put her through.

_He was a pedophile._

_A rapist and a murder._

Kelsey was twelve when this all began. She had no real say in this.

And Ray apparently had no conscience and already had other people doing his dirty work for him.

Despite the fact that she trusted Fin, Amanda, and Nick, she couldn't help but feel as if she was the only one with the ability to catch him.

* * *

><p>She walked over toward her sister, who was sitting on a bench behind bars and looking up at her with an annoyed look.<p>

"I'm sorry," Olivia repeated. "I just really couldn't have you run off again."

"So you locked me up?" Kelsey challenged in a sarcastic tone.

"If that's what it takes for me to know that you're protected, then yes," the woman tried to justify.

Kelsey swallowed hard. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable to hear something like that come from another person's mouth. It was weird to hear that another person actually cared about her, considering the short amount of time they've known each other.

The detective inserted the key into the gate and pulled it to the side in order to let her sister out. "Hungry?" she suggested with a gentle smile.

Kelsey nodded silently before reluctantly following Olivia.

* * *

><p>Amanda banged loudly on the door and waited for someone to answer. To everyone's luck, it didn't take long before they heard the latch on the door beginning to be removed. Within seconds, a woman with short auburn hair appeared in front of them. She looked to be in her late thirties and they automatically assumed by Olivia's description that this was Kelsey's mother.<p>

"More cops?" she snarled in annoyance.

"Hi, Monica Wilson?" Amanda asked for clarification.

"Yes," the Monica answered harshly.

"We're here looking for Ray Vaquez."

"He's not here," the woman spat. "He hasn't been here for a couple of days."

"Do you mind if we look around?" Fin suggested.

Monica sighed heavily and held the door open for them. "Knock yourselves out. You're wasting your time."

Fin, Amanda, Nick, Tucker and his partner all made their way inside.

"Whatever my daughter is saying is a lie. Ray has done so much for that girl and she's not even his daughter," she felt the need to inform them.

"Ma'am, your daughter was just assaulted," the blonde decided to fill her in, assuming that she'd want to know. "Ray ordered Raul Mendez to kill her. That's his best friend, correct? Was h–"

"She's lying!" the woman's voice raised.

Amanda shook her head, "No, she's not actually. My team," she pointed to others who were searching the rest of the house. "They caught him in the act."

"Ray?"

"No, Raul," Amanda corrected.

"Ray wouldn't do something like that. He has no control over Raul. None of this is his fault–"

"Are you even listening to what she's saying?" Nick yelled back at her suddenly. "Your daughter… Was just assaulted by your boyfriend's best friend. And you think he had nothing to do with it?"

"Ray loves Kelsey," Monica defended.

"Yea, more than you realized, I'm sure," Nick smart-mouthed.

"Excuse me?"

"Nick," Amanda tried to stop him but it was obvious that she couldn't.

"He was raping your daughter under your own roof. You're going to tell me you knew nothing about that?" Nick continued harshly.

"Get out!" Monica ordered. "Get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled again.

"Okay," Amanda tried to say calmly before pulling Nick toward the door and walking him down the steps.

* * *

><p>"She's a liar," Nick said matter-of-factly. "She knew what was going on."<p>

"Maybe," Amanda voiced sternly. "But you can't just attack her when she's cooperating."

"She didn't even ask how her daughter was. Did you see that? We told her that her daughter was assaulted and she didn't even care. What kind of a mother–" Nick stopped himself and took a deep breath and shook his head again in disbelief. "I would never do something like that to my kid."

"Some people just aren't fit to parent," the blonde answered honestly. "And at least now she has Liv."

"What?" Nick questioned in confusion. "You think Liv is going to adopt her or something?"

"Did you see her face when she saw Raul over her sister? I thought she was going to kill him, herself."

Nick stood silently as he contemplated telling her something that was honestly bothering him since he found out.

"What?" she asked him.

He sighed before answering, "Fin told me that that was why he shot first," Nick admitted to her. "He didn't want Liv to go down for something like that."

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows at him as she learned the news. "You didn't say anything to IAB about that, did you?"

"No," Nick said flatly. "I know Fin didn't mean to kill him."

Amanda let out a deep breath. "Well, we can't say anything about this to anyone else. The last thing we need is IAB on our asses again... Not when they're trying to help us find Ray."

Nick nodded and continued to look back at the house in disgust.

"Liv's not going to let Kelsey come back here," Amanda assured him as if she could read his mind. "That girl is stuck with her, whether she likes it or not..."


End file.
